I am surrounded by Alien Robots!
by Speedygal
Summary: For a nine year old; you wouldn't expect to find yourself surrounded by gigantic human-alien-like robot machines. These guys scared me! I backed up a few steps until my foot hit something hard and metal like. I looked up to see a yellow robot with these insanely adorable blue optics.
1. Surrounded

For a nine year old; you wouldn't expect to find yourself surrounded by gigantic human-alien-like robot machines. These guys scared me! I backed up a few steps until my foot hit something hard and metal like. I looked up to see a yellow robot with these insanely adorable blue being adorable doen't help in not getting racing heart was still going. I am surrounded by gigantic alien robots; definitely.

Hadn't I just been throwing a bucket into the air using my feet while telling a Lion King story?

I look away from the yellow one.

"Don't be scared." This one is older and looks dark gray. "My name is Ironhide."

How in the world did I wind up from the floor to standing up on a dark road?

"E-e-excuse me. " I said. "But you can't tell me to be scared. I'm already scared because you are . . . tall." I drew out the 'a' in the word. "No seriously, you are very tall, and . um. . . um." I do babble a lot when asked the right questions. Not many people did talk to me in school, anyway. "This is awkward."

"You just came out of no where." The one called Ironhide told me.

I point at him.

"So did you!" I argue. "Now, did I come with a bucket?"'

The two robots shared a 'what?' reaction at the same time. I swear if these guys are connected someway and it's really dirty; then why in the history of everything do you take a child out of her comfort zone and in front a group of giant living robots? I looked around for the bucket-it used to be a juice bucket-that didn't have a lid. My search came up not empty; I found it behind Ironhide.

"Yes!" I cheer. "Story-telling!"

"Are you sure about not taking a space bridge?" The yellow one asks.

"You remind me of ET." I said, staring at the yellow one.

"It's Bumblebee." The yellow one said.

"I don't see a Bumblebee." I said,glaring at them. "If there is a bumblebee nest looming over that edge of the building across then I wasn't here."

"His name is Bumblebee." Ironhide told me with a laugh.

And then, like a stroke of 'watch this', I saw Ironhide transform into a truck. Holy cow they can transform into vehicles! Maybe I can have some fun-oh I think I do remember going through this weird thing that struck me while falling through this weird thing and it certainly did feel weird. Is there a chance I might be going loco? Ironhide opens his backdoors.

"Get in." Ironhide said.

I take a step forward.

"Are you bonkers?" I ask. "I'm nine years old. I don't trust gigantic aliens!"

Ironhide's servo grabs the bucket out of my hand then puts it in the back.

"My bucket!" I screech,jumping into the back.

Then the seatbelt buckled itself around me. The backdoors shut behind me shortly after that.

"Ironhide." Bumblebee said. "Should we actually bring this human to the base?"

I am petrified.

"She has an energy signature." Ironhide said. "I'm impressed you didn't notice."

I heard a whirr, click, turhc-ech-wurch like sound from outside and there lay a black and yellow vehicle that had really cool and sleek wheels that seemed like a windmill's blades shrunk to a smaller size. I do like to watch Pimp My Ride because it's so cool about upgrading the vehicles such as giving them boomboxes, new paint job, new everything.

"Energy signature?" I ask.

And then Ironhide went on about this thing I cannot get a grasp on.

"Do you happen to like Math?" I ask, finding it far very difficult to understand. "Because Math is not my best subject and now you just made explaining what science fiction stuff are very complicated."

"Why is it not your best subject?" Ironhide asks.

"It's like another language." I said, rolling an eye as he was driving. "And by the way you look strange without someone sitting in the driver's seat." I grabbed my bucket that somehow and randomly got a handle. "Did you know that it does set red flags in people's minds when they see vehicles driving themselves with a child at the back?"

I got no reply.

"Did you?" I ask.

I might make him have a tough time for how ever long I will remain here.


	2. Hai Optimus Prime!

I stared at the gigantic and huge sami-Truck on this picture laid on the truck floor of Ironhide. My dad happens to be a truck driver so I do know what kind of vehicle that was. I kicked the bucket into the air using my feet. Yes, I am laying down on the seats with my legs in the air kicking a small object that has a handle which shouldn't be there. I could hear Ironhide grumble about 'human is kicking a bucket inside of me'.

"And then Simba pounced on a antelope . . ." I go on.

"What's a Antelope?" Ironhide asks, his human like form looks over his shoulder.

Don't tell me this alien robot hasn't watched the Lion King!

"They are like deer." I said. "Except they have black curly horns that go over their heads and are right above their foreheads." I have the book version to Simba's Pride; I have three lion king books about the 1st movie and the art is so dang good. "Anyway; the hunters in his pride were actually glad Simba had joined in. Their source of food had been stubborn to catch and kill with their sharp long teeth."

". . . How long have you been at this?" Ironhide asks, raising those almost barely-even to define as-eyebrows.

"I moved to Kentucky two weeks ago." I babble. "And there is this new school I'm gonna go to!" I couldn't help but giggle at the excitement. "It's Marshal Elementary School. I used to go to South Christain in Oak Groove."

Ironhide rubbed his face.

"I meant how long have you been telling stories?" Ironhide asks.

I paused, while hitting the bucket multiple times with my feet and let it fly up and then catch it again by putting my feet in.

"Too long to count." I said. "I've been hooked to the Lion King for as long as I can remember." I then begin singing. "Cause it's the circle, circle of the liifeeeee-"

Ironhide turns on the radio and then this song came up.

"I will have another you by to-moooorrooooo! I LOVE YA, AND IT;S ONLY A DAY AWAY!" I madly sang to it. "To the left, to the left, where your belongings go, because it's a hard naught life for us!" I was giggling while Ironhide groaned. "You must not know another me. Because I'm irreplaceable!"

I heard distinctive sounds of laughter from outside Ironhide. Ironhide drove really fast past the bumblebee themed car.

"Weee!" I squeal, waving my arms.

"I don't care about speedlimits!" Ironhide hollers back to the other Autobot "I just want to get this terrible vocal singer out!"

I pout.

"No fair!" I complain, sitting down and picking up my bucket of stories. "I've been singing since I was four years old." His comment is very insulting. No seriously it is; to the girls who's been singing Annie songs, Lion King songs, Aladdin songs, and Mary Poppins songs once in a awhile. "I'm better than most people my age!"

"Your singing is terrible." Ironhide told me.

This competitive side of me was screaming to sing it better at him,and so, I did.

"I wake up at the dawn," I sing, raising my voice like a roller coaster. Hey, at least it's better than what Iroinhide's saying!. "Seeing the night sky, there's a gigantic rainbow looming above a tree with a monkey holding a stick with fruit,and I grasp upon a falling star-"

"That is really terrible." Ironhide said. "You need more practice."

I stuck my tongue out at his human form.

"Haters gonna hate." I said.

I saw the time on the dashboard change from 7:38 to 8:20 in less than five minutes. Well it felt like five minutes to me because time seemed to go by fast annoying the big 'Hide guy. Yet it stopped being fun when Ironhide drove into this dark and creepy mysterious building that contained a Scooby Doo like vibe. I can feel the potential to mess it up so comically it could be re-used as a film scene for a official movie.

"Hold on." Ironhide said, as the doors slide away and everything _inside_ started moving.

Figures, he's a gigantic alien robot.

"You are creeeping me out." I said, unbuckling myself. I then clutched my bucket as whiirs and clicks went around me.

I dared not to look have no idea if he's a bad guy or not.

"So is this what it takes to creep you out?" Ironhide lowers his gigantic huge metal cold hand in front of his face.

Come on,it's really dark and his big eyes are like two sets of window wipers built together in front of a blue portal that is actually made up of lights and machinery. I gulped hearing truck like sounds coming from behind. Ironhide lowered his servo down near to area that his truck mode's front part. I turn around and saw the truck guy from the magazine. Wait a second in this freezing time frame!

This guy resembles a individual called 'Optimus Prime' from a Transformers Animated advertisement!

"Ironhide." I can hear a Nobel, wise, older, and generally respected voice come from the truck.

"She landed in front of us." Ironhide said. "Kid, meet our leader, Optimus Prime."

I stood there gaping at him for a moment there.

"Woah." I said. "You look so old," I saw Optimus have this 'Did you bring her here to proove a point?" at Ironhide. "Hai, I'm Ivy Bell!" I squeal. "Hai Optimus Prime!" God this feels so epic like and awe inspiring; like who else gets to be in the preseance of a wise old figure who seems kind and nobel? "You're the leader of le . . . what you are a leader of? Are you the leader of everyone in this room?"

"Autobots." Optimus said.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Autonomous Robotic Organisms." Optimus replied, looking at my bucket.

"Wow." I said, amazed. "That's a mouthful."

Optimus looks towards Ironhide while raising one of his gigantic stacked eyebrows.

"Her item is . . ." Optimus said, a though figuring a way to put it.

"I know; its annoying." Ironhide agreed.

"Don't you know we kids have feelings?" I said, feeling slightly insulted for my story telling device.

"Ironhide, it has a signature." Optimus said.

"It has a signatuure!" I sang. "It has a signature. It hhhhhhass a siignnatuuuree!"

"Optimus, she has the energy signature." Ironhide said. "Not the annoying item."

"It's a bucket!" I yelled. "Stop referring to it as 'THE ITEM' it's 'Zhe storytelling bucket' now refer to it in the correct name."

"We have historic relics, and we do not refer to them as zhe bucket." Optimus said in a serious voice. He looks down towards me. "We refer to them as our cybertronian heritage."

"Such as?" I ask, eying him.

"The Allspark." Optimus said, standing puts me on the surface. "We do not know where comes from, only that it has brought us souls." I raise an eyebrow. "It has everything; our planet's first seven primes, the harvesters, the seeds,and our creators."

"Who are your creators?" I ask, feeling like a skeptical UFO geek.

"We don't know." Optimus said. "But your 'Bucket' has something cybertronian to it."

I shrug.

"I tell stories." I said. "That's what it does." I saw it was dark outside. "It's way past my bedtime." I yawned and stretched my arms while making my left hand holding the bucket in a tight grip. "Yaw-wjnnn." I feel tired. "I hope its still 2006."

"It's 2007." Ironhide said.

"No." I said, with eyes wide. "It's 2006!"

"Don't argue with me, younglin'." Ironhide's british-Austraillain accent is very light. "I am more aware of my time than you are."


	3. Terrible singing

_"Are you ditching me?"I ask, standing at the sidewalk across from a house._

_"No." Ironhide denied, fast._

_I grabbed my bucket out from the passenger seat with a frown._

_"Yes." I said. "You are._

_"Hm," Ironhide grunted. "Expain to me what ditching is."  
><em>

_"Ditching is when you are leaving someone behind at some location that they are not familiar to and have never ever been in before." I said. "I have moved seven times. I don't have that many friends-well, I didn't have many at all-" I made a pucker face at him. "And I know how kisses bring parents into the 'chicka-bow-wow!' thing. And don't tell me I have no idea when someone is ditching me!"_

_"I was. . . .I was being sarcastic.:" Ironhide said, looking at me like a dude who wanted to hear simple english from a scientist._

And then I woke up on freezing cold hard rough yeah I apparently had fallen asleep on the floor. Well that has to be one of the most rude awakening and odd place to wake up. I may be a sleep walker who's really strange when asleep, but, this doesn't mean it's usual to wake up in coldness. I can see the sun rising in the distance fro a window across. My eyes adjusted to the lightning in the room.

"This terrible vocal singer?" I heard Ironhide. "You want her to be my charge?"

Charge? So Optimus wants me to be his charger? I don't get his very fluent big worded vocabulary.

"Her bucket has a cybertronian signature to it." Optimus replied. "And I fear the Decepticons may want this."

"What about Ratchet?" Ironhide asks. "What about Crosshairs and those two short twins; they can withstand her singing."

I saw the two robots were chatting at a empty space, where there is a big huge platform with uunusual machinery around it. If watching movies such as Brave heart,Dragon Heart, and the 13th warrior are not enough to say this is a high tech scene of a 'hanging around quarters' then what is? This 'hanging around quarters' had weapons, metal beds, and devices I am not femilar to.

"They're busy." Optimus said.

I get up feeling wasn't beside me or in front of my feet.

"Where's my freaking bucket?" I holler, sounding crabby and tired. "I want zhe bucket!"

"She's awake." Ironhide grumbled.

Man, Ironhide is shorter than Optimus.

"Your bucket is being tested." Optimus said.

I walk quickly towards the two, until I was in front of these rails that bumped against me. I was right across from the gigantic alien robots from outer space. My mood is not the best; especially with a hungry stomach, a need to get dressed, take a warm bath and to do something worthwhile with myself.

"I don't understand." I said. "You can't test a bucket for mental illnesses."

Ironhide actually chuckled at that while slightly turning away from Optimus.

"We're checking if it's alive." Optimus said.

I stared seriously at him.

"Did you know inanimate items cannot talk back to you?" I ask, stumbling in my speech because of the groggynbess. "When it's not really a robot that can disguise itself as something else and blend into society." I wave a hand as my stomach growled loudly. "Who's the guy testing it?"

Optimus and Ironhide were staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You . . ." Ironhide said, pinching the place where the bridge of his nose should be. "Erm."

My stomach growled again.

"I'm hungry." I stated. "Now tell me who's doing it to zhe bucket or else I will stand here with a growling stomach!"

"Ratchet." Optimus said. "Our best medic."

"Oooh." I said. "Like the ER people!" I wave my arms. "I love ER. Oh Oh Oh, I do like the black woman with the big messy hair and that dude who's actor is George Clooney." I'm excited in the mist of all things. "Doooctoors!"

Optimus turns his head towards Ironhide. Optimus said something to Ironhide in a language I could not understand. It sounded so alien, strange, fluent, and really not-of-this world. Ironhide grumbled about 'feeding younglings is not my thing'.Peices came together that Optimus could have informed Ironhide he needed to feed me.

"Mcdonaaallds!" I holler.

The two robots look at me confused.

"There's bound to be a Mcdonalds." I said, folding my arms. "It's really common on this planet." Do I sound like a tour guide for aliens from a titantic? Cause I really do sound like that. "And I know how to spot a Mcdonalds so me is going with you, Mr.I-hate-good-singing."

Ironhide transforms into his truck mode. I skip down the stairs with much excitement inside that I was gonna be there when a alien robot ordered food for me. _This is soo cool I can't believe I am this lucky!_ I made sure to buckle myself up using a seatbelt with a click. I used my hands to roll down the side window.

"It better be intact when I get back." I warned the Autobot Leader. "Or else I will unleash my singing upon you!"

Optimus surprisingly chuckles at my threat.

Ironhide drove out the building like a racer in a old circle race track. I grabbed on to a handel for dear insisting I go with Ironhide to Mcdonalds was not my best decision in this strange version of earth. My wide eyes were so big that looking out the window I could see dogs draggging their owner down a street on her feet. They were so small, fluffy, and adorable. So cute like the Autobot Bumblebee's . . . Is it eyes or optics?

"What do you call your eyes?" I ask.

My stomach rumbled.

"Optics." Ironhide said. "We don't call them; orbs, balls,portals, lightbulbs. We call them what they are; optics."

So the word 'optic' is the right word to call their eyes.

"Cool." I said, watching a Taco Bell pass by. I changed my mind right then. "No wait!" I yell. "Taco bell!"

Ironhide takes a sharp halt in the middle of the road.

"Taco Bell." Ironhide repeats, as I heard his wheels turn to the left. Cars passed by Ironhide while honking their horns at his really not-so-smart spot to stop at. "Don't sing while I take orders."

My hand loosened on the handle.

" ." I said, with my stomach rumbling. "You don't have a driver."

And then he pretty much was parked there for five minutes straight.

" . . .You are not saying I've been driving for half a human hour without my holoform up." Ironhide said.

The word 'Holoform' perplexed me.

"Are we talking star wars?" I ask. I made a reasonable deduction that I haven't made a brainfart in the middle of a 'star wars' like era. "Because we're not in the very far future." Ironhide's holoform came up. "We're still in a century where flying cars don't exist. If we were in the flying car era then you would have a truck disguies that flew."

Ironhide looks at the rearview mirror with this 'You are annoying' look on it.

"You didn't ask me to remind you." I said. "I always remind my mom; keys, groceries list, did you lock the door, and do we have everything?" I am really the person who makes sure others don't forget. Ironhide turns around and goes the other direction to Taco Bell. "I am not going to remind you every single day like a mom. You have to be the one who TELLS me to start reminding!"

"You are like a small version of a Minicon." Ironhide said.

"There's taco Bell! The sign that reads Taco Bell with that red head girl who has her hair in pony tails and looks like she came out a different era!" I annoyingly and intentionally shout in a high pitch preppy voice. Oh wait I just described Wendy's signl. Oh well; hopefully they have taco's. "Tacos! No lettuce! Taco's! Two tacos with chocolate milk and some napkins!"

Ironhide groans when he stopped behind a van.

"I hate waiting." Ironhide complains.

"I can't wait." My knees rattle together. "I can't waaaait!" I squeal. "And then to some-how take a bath and get a new pair of clothes, wee!" I was shaking my fists together, happily. This is what happens when I'm intending to annoy a Autobot just for the sake of it. "Weee!"

I saw Ironhide lightly tap his holoform on the steering wheel making a comment that went along the lines of 'Why stick the boy with the scout and me with a annoying child?'. I didn't know they had a human friend. If they were already friends with a human then why do they have no idea how to take care of a child? A human child in fact who should have slept on a bed. This doens't make sense.

The car in front of IronHide drove up.

"Mr. Hiiide!" I squeal. "The line's going."

Ironhide drove up.

"Do you eat food that humans make?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Sometimes." Ironhide said. "We rely on Energon."

"Energy gone?" I repeat, tilting my head.

"Energon. It's what keeps us in shape, up-to-stander eds, and more active." Ironhide said. "When we are left without it for more than thousands of years and age; age does not turn out well for us." There goes another bit of confusion. "Energon is what . . . keeps us from the dark effects of age."

I tap on my chin.

"So basically it's the lightbulb . . ." I then find it awkward. "No," I was pretty dumb-struck what to compare this oddity with. "So basically it's a 'Look young forever' product."

I could tell Ironhide nods as the other car drove around the corner. Ironhide drove up to the order taker machine. I saw that it was Taco Bell. Ironhide rolls down his window. I could feel the urge to holler something so odd that the order taker wouldn't understand. My grumbling stomach didn't help with this strange urge.

"What's your order?" A voice from the comn said.

"I would like a chicken frop Fry, two soft taco's without lettuce, one chocolate milk, one cheeseburger with lettuce,pickles, chicken nuggets, and tomato." Ironhide said. "I would also like three pepsi's, some napkins, one coffee, and a couple straws."

What's a Chicken Frop Fry?

"We do not have a Chicken Frop Fry." The voice replied.

"Yes, you do." Ironhide said. "I saw it on the menu."

"He saw it on theee menuu." I sang. "He saw it on the menu and misread it as something else!"

"I am sorry but there isn't a chicken frop fry on the menu." The voice said.

"A chicken fried sandwich doesn't exist on earth?" Ironhide said, with anger in his voice. "Get me your leader!" Oh boy he's probably a loose canon. "I must get an explanation why the menu has become a fraud."

"No,no,no." I sang loudly. "You don't want him to complain about a hungry stomach. Oh yeah he's gonna make you lose some-thing close to your jooob-uuuubb!"

"Fine." The voice said, with a schreech. "You'll get it. That will be fifteen ninety-nine."

The car in front of us drove forward. He didn't roll up his window-like he knew what to do-after driving away. Ironhide stops at the first window that was open.I can tell through the rear-view mirror he hadn't planned for this. I was tempted not to interfere with his humiliating life-changing-ever-event. Yet the other side of me easily screamed that stomach is hungry and you should not spare yourself more time without food.

"Fifteen Ninety-nine." A woman said.

"I . . ." Ironhide didn't have it. Go figure it. "Um."

"Toomooroowoww!" I raise my horrible singing voice. "Tommorrow there wiill be a short day awa-awayyyy!" I heard the window doors shut. "And I won't stop singing until we get what we ordered! Ooooho yEAAAAAAHAHAA!" I did the air guitar thing. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah."

Ironhide was acting like he couldn't hear me.

I kept this up for seven minutes.

"My audio's are off." Ironhide said.

"You betteerr thank mee for thiiisss." I sang.

"Nope." Ironhide said, as he drove to the 2nd window.

Ah, so he lied.

"You didn't pay." The Taco Bell dude said.

"I gaze at the cieling, wondering what I've done with my life!" I made my voice sound horrible. "Then come to a enevitable conclus-shuuun!" The Taco Bell dude covered his ears. "And I won't stop singin' until we get our orderrss! Don't worry your next customer will make up for iiittt! WOoah Woah woah!"

The Taco bell dude handed Ironhide the big heavy bag.

"That singing." The Taco Bell Man said in a really 'this is horrific' kind of voice.

Ironhide takes it.

"I know." Ironhide said, putting the really large back in the seat beside him. "Bye."

And then he drove off. I stopped singing just to get some air. Oh boy that was worth getting the tasty tacos without lettuce, with chocolate milk, and two napkins. But what we did find out about my Bucket is that is . . . No; not an allspark related machine. It's really strange when I have to explain what it is. I can't really put it into words.

Though my singing is a true weapon at drive thru.

Guess who's taking a break from singing?

I won't be singing a lot for the next couple days. My voice really needs a break. Story telling time!


	4. Triangle robot equals no mystery

Truthfully there's no greater mystery in robots that resemble Food. You see there's an evolution theory in my mind that robots somehow become similar to their favorite product-if they love it that much-their body takes on that Ratchet didn't break my storytelling bucket into pieces. The medic guy claimed the bucket has some Cybertronian to it.

Since when does a plastic bucket become important right after being transported to some-where you don't belong?

"Can't I drop her off at the boy's house?" Ironhide asks.

"She's not their daughter." Optimus said. "Considerably, a young human would be thankful someone else became the new center of attention for their parents; but this child. . ." Optimus looks ever so briefly down towards me like the main center of attention. "She is not adopted."

"I love Annie!" I declare, waving my arms. "Annie."

"Annie?" IronHide repeats the red head's name.

"A fantastic red head singer with a dog." I babble. "And a bald guy similar to Piccard takes her in." I still remember the fantastic movie, even a few of the songs from it. "The movie I remember is truly a masterpiece. It's what kind of and sort of inspired me to sing-a-lot." the way I said it sounded like Camelot. "I still love it."

"A bald guy takes her in." Ironhide said, with a strange look.

"Well." I tap my fingers together. "He adopts her."

"I see no other choice." The guy called Ratchet said. "How about the girl that Bumblebee's boy has a vivid attraction for?" Optimus's head is turned towards him. "We do not have beds for children."

"I do not like garages." Ironhide said, folding his arms with a gruff. "I will not be squashed into a small garage."

"You don't have to." Optimus said.

It seemed as though the big wise guy had a brilliant idea.

* * *

><p>. . . One month later . . .<p>

The Autobots decided it was best for me to live with Sam's girlfriend. What I didn't honestly expect is to become the girl who became the outcast in school, again. I have little to no friends and if the lights went out I would jump into someone's course I did that, silly! Let's say the student dropped me as they were complaining this isn't a cartoon.

I can't remember what grade I am in right off the bat.

Math was never my best subject.

"Get your history homework done this time!" Mikaela's voice carried off from the garage.

"Okay, Motorcycle Girl." I said, rolling an eye.

"Did you just call me Motorcycle girl?" Mikaela yelled from the other room-probably fixing her car's engine-like a true Sherlock Holmes kind of girl.

". . . I said Bokers Moru-ticuycle Quill." I lied. "It's a law firm."

"Thought that's what I heard." Mikaela said.

I sighed and continued on my History homework. Unlike most students in my glass; I got my scrapping home-work done! Oh well there goes hanging around Ironhide far too long. He uses Cybertronian slang a lot more than Ratchet. In a good hour my homework was completed.I don't know why students prefer to stick away from me. Is it because I am not from this world? Is it because I am a freak?

Is it because I have a robot guardian?

Heck, they don't know a slag about me. Can't blame these kids for straying away from me.

"Done." I said, looking up to find the lights are off. I look forwards to see it's ten forty three AM. I then groan while lightly tapping my head on the closed book. "Fragging piece of a whiny aft femme!"

I don't understand much of what I am saying, honestly.

"I'm wide awake." I said to myself. "Everyone's asleep." Slowly this smile came up on my face. "And it's a saturday."

Oh yeaaah I know what to do!

I sneaked out the house; because a certain mischievous streak was burning.I took my handy dandy zhe bucket with me in entire month feels like the horrorshow of being stalked by a huge aft jet hovering above which Ironhide shoots down; usually. I always wonder if Ironhide is shooting down men every single day when approaching me. IronHide's a strange robot but that doesn't compensate for him forgeting to pull up his holoform.

"Time to mess with a jet." I said, rubbing my hands together-and well, technically I rubbed my left hand and my bucket's handle together-with such delightful intentions.

I could see the jet's shadow across the in the sky and the moon provided me with excellent lighting._I wonder where Ironhide sleeps, _I thought while turning around with a roll of toilet paper in my huge dark gray jet that didn't seem common or usual transformed into this triangle chip shaped robot. His rounded ugly red optics burned as though there was a accidental fire going on in them.

"Oh." I said, with a gasp. "Wow." I stare at the triangle shaped robot. "Your favorite food is chips?"

"I do not eat Microchips, human." The triangle robot rudely said. "Give me the allspark."

Someone had to act stubborn, logical, and well ingrained resistible to terrible references for whatever paves it's way to me.

"It's not the allspark." I corrected him.

"Yes it is." The triangle robot rudely said.

"It's zhe bucket!" I wave my left hand in the air. "Ding dong!"

The triangle robot lowers himself down to me. His helmet reminded me of a turtle with part of its shell still on it's forehead with huge metal bandages on his cheek;actually more like a hog with tusks shaped like a 'V' connected to some other part of it's head. I saw a small symbol right above the pride rock shaped gap that was different from the Autobot symbol.

"Give it to me." The Triangle said.

Man this gigantic piece of food is asking for a animate object that isn't powerful. Does anyone see the flaw in his reasoning?

"You want a plastic bucket that I use everyday to tell a story?" I ask with big eyes.

The triangle growled while his big hands made markings in the sidewalk.

"Yes." The Triangle said.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask, with my eyes no longer big.

The Triangle's optics made these really strange noises.

"Give it." The triangle held out his hand.

I look at it and then back to him.

"I refuse to perform ballet to you." I said.

The Triangle stares at me.

"I want your bucket." The Triangle repeats.

I did ballet and acted like the sidewalk was a smooth floor; it actually helped in sliding me away from him by several steps. I then did a bow while standing twenty steps away from him. I'm wearing these awful made shoes that can slide on the pavement.

"Try balancing a plate with a glass of milk while walking carefully on your knees and your hands." I holler at him. "You know close to nothing about being a bad guy who gets what he wants!" Oh yay! Here comes the best insult in the history of freaky robots. "You would make a terrible impression of Scar!"

With that I ran down the street.

"Run, run,run, run the boat across the side walk." I sing to myself. "Merrily down the street."

I zipped into a tool store that was left unlocked.

Oh wow how do thieves not break into this place and steal a lot of cash? Something must be wrong here, such as time going by way too door closed behind me with a merrily ring. I grabbed several cables,hammers, screws,and anything else my hands can grab. I put them all into the bucket. Conveniently there wasn't any security cameras in this store. I am starting to wonder if this is even real.

"Time to mess up the next door neighbors house." I said out loud.

I looked out the door; looking both ways.

Phew; that triangle had actually flown by thinking I had continued to run. Good going robot with red optics and a liking to chips. There was a bicycle at the back of this store; oddly enough._No more thinking about illogical things, _I reminded myself. I dragged the bicycle to the open door then got on right hand is still holding on to the handle of the bucket while grabbing on the bicycle handle.

Kids can take care of themselves.

"Let's go!" I zipped out the building and take a sharp right back the direction I had been walking.

Oh goody that's when the jet was coming back after me.

"Give me the bucket!" The triangle demands.

"Give me my money!" I shout back.

"I don't have money." The triangle replied.

"Good!" I shout back. "That means you don't have a umbrella that can fly and the handle can speak." I wave at him using my left hand. "Bye bye."

I saw these strikingly realistic energy blasts strike the road. There were markings left behind on the legs burned energy while paddling faster and faster away from the shooting maniac. Oh wait I just realized why no one is friends with me. I've watched too much Science Fiction movie; so, I know a great deal about aliens. And what exactly to do when there's one getting you in danger.

"You miiiissed!" I teased the triangle.

I heard this blast coming and took a swerve top the left; luckily I did it on time. A single permanent mark is left on the sidewalk. Man why didn't Ironhide tell me it was so fun to tease and taunt guys who fly in the air chasing after you? I find so many things funny that it is really strange among human society. I have lots of adrenaline going through.

"Give me the allspark!" The triangle demands, again.

I turn my head.

"It's got some slagging cybertronian qualities!" I finally said. "So if you think I am important then get LOST!"

I threw a screw driver at the engines and apparently sent him flying off in the distance like Jessie and James. I turn my head back to the direction it should be aimed at while riding a bicycle. I managed to get back at the Motorcycle girl's house without a scratch.I then proceeded to throw all the toilet paper all over the next door neighbors house. I put the screws into the next door neighbors mail box.

I did lots of things with the items I had stolen.

The bicycle was neatly placed in the next door neighbors garage.

"Hmm." I look at cables and then to a long wide wooden log. I had a item that could make holes in wood in my bucket. "I should make them a swing!"

So that's what I did under the cover of night.

I was sleeping on the couch by eleven with zhe bucket on the floor beside the couch.


	5. Triangle has a name?

_. . . Sunday. . ._

. . . 3:35 PM . . .

Ironhide sneezed.

"Gaziltight." I said.

"Godzilla?" Ironhide repeated.

"I was saying bless you, basically." I said.

"Like the time you told me swag wasn't a word." Ironhide said.

I decided to pop up a random question then and there. This is the same base-that I had been visiting for a month or so-that houses the are the ones who fight off these mythological entities called 'Cons' who I have yet to learn what they are. Ratchet even commented it was tempting to bring me into a Con battle so I can go into quiet mode and be there in a daze.

" ." I said. "Is there another side?"

Ironhide glanced at me ever so 's optical branches narrowed with the main small bulb rotating in size and 's optics seemed smaller from below. If a human, who majors in alien biology, can do some scientific studies on what-ever-species-Autobots-are then they might come up with the reasonable answer if their optics can adjust size.

"I don't see another side to thin air." Ironhide said.

First thing out of his mouth is talking about thin air. Yippee.

"I mean is there another group of your kind?" I ask, making a ball shape with my hands. "Like being the bad guys."

"The Decepticons." Ironhide said the name with total disgust. I tilt my head while feeling around zhe bucket with lots of interest. "We call them 'Cons' for short." Oh so, that's who 'cons' are. "They are the ones who do not like humanity and do not see mercy in offlining them."

I straightened my head. Well these guys sound more cruel than any villains from the movies.

"Such as the triangle dude who likes microchips?" I ask.

"Starscream." Ironhide said.

I repeated the name multiple times; kind of like how those two couple did with beetle juice I mean don't say his name three times or else-oh snap, did you just see beetle juice walk by Ironhide? Cause I think I just did. Oh man he's really the quirky kind of dead individual minus the ghost guy from Ghost and that guy from the Sixth Sense.

"I wasn't expecting the triangle to have a name that meant he's a individual who seeks for fame and screams for it." I said.

I was dangling my legs over the edge of a hanger's staircase. Mikaela is off with her boyfriend 'Sam' doing something that's most often referred to 'smooching' and 'quality time'. Sometimes watching Ironhide build weapons is the most entertaining hours to waste. Asides to watching this green dude with huge goggles on his helmet and a English accent whine about his dented machine gun(s) and complain that he wasted his bullets on a mule (by accident, he always claimed)when intending to target a 'big ugly 'Con'.

Oh Machine Guns are one of my favorite guns in many science fiction movie such as Alien, Predator, and a few other movies. The movie with King Kong having a mate and a baby son; who he died protecting, was amazing.

"Ratchet." Ironhide said, turning his helmet upwards. "I need you to scan her brain."

Ratchet had been walking by holding a cute gigantic-Aww a cute German Shepard that is a gigantic and somewhat robot like!

"Doooogiee!" I sqeal, jumping off the part where the rail ends.

I landed on Ratchet's huge wide fore arm and made my way to the adorable looking dog with red glowing snatched me right when I had my hand out towards this adorable cute resembling German Shepard alien dog that had spikes and pointy parts. I still held my trusty bucket in my right hand-yes, I am that determined to keep my storytelling item-while eyeing at the cute dark German Shepard robot dog.

"This is not a dog." Ratchet said, as his optic changed design and shape.

This blue light emulated from Ratchet's optic and scanned me in a way; going up and down. Then after the scanning; Ironhide places me on the floor-while my arms were folded-and let me fall right over on my back. Oh yes I am probably the most clumsiest person you can ever meet. I can put a smile on your face without a problem.

"She has Aspergers." Ratchet said.

"I don't eat my boogers!" I declare, pouting. "I put them under my shoe."

Ironhide and Ratchet share a 'what?' reaction.

". . . Nevermind." I said, feeling really stupid. "What's Aspergers?"

"A high functioning form of what your kind calls 'Autism'." Ratchet said.

"Never heard of it." I said.

"It normally occurs in humans at the first three years of their life." Ratchet said. "And affects the brain's normal development of social and communication skills."

Ratchet sounds like he is quoting a resource from the internet word by ; I learned Aspergers basically has: Clumsiness-oh goody, I fit the bill-,repeat behavior, difficulty interacting socially, and being an expert at some topics. Such as these huge short like robots strolled into the hanger.

"Skids, I wanted that icecream cone!" The orange one,the one with these blue bright headlights,pounces on the light green one.

Generally it's a logical assumption the green one is Skids.

"Mudflap,you lost the chance to get it!" Skids said, getting into a big tumble fight with Mudflap.

Another logical assumption is the orange one is Mudflap.

The two rolling-and fighting-Autobots crashed into a room with a lot of artillery spilling out. I believe that's what they call the huge robot sized items that are making dents into the two. Ratchet made this groan like he had to fix them up all over again. Ironhide and Ratchet had to drag the two bickering Autobuts out from the crashed in artillerly used the side of his canon to force the doors shut.

"I'll break your nose!" Skids threatens Mudflap.

Ironhide lets the green short Autobot fall to the floor with a loud clang. I had to cover my ears just to block out the screeching sliding against the floor from Skid's wheels. Assumingly it may be Skid's wheels making that loud high pitch mechanical rubber shriek. Wait a second; can rubber tires make a shriek sound when dragging across the floor?

"Hah!" Mudflap said, as Ratchet let him go. "We don't have noses!"

"Why you little-" Skids said as he started to head towards Mudflap.

"That is enough, twins." Ratchet said, getting his arm in Skid's way. "If you want to fight, take this outside."

"Then how did sneeze?" I ask.

I saw Ironhide's faceplate change color like a man who had been embarrassed in public.

". . . We don't have noses." Mudflap repeats his claim.

"Yeah. ' .'." Skids joins the great question debate. "How did you sneeze?"

* * *

><p><em> . . . 8:49 PM . . <em>

_. .. Under the stars on a hill. . ._

"They're spark twins." Ironhide randomly said.

The cool easy breeze felt right for this glanderous star-view. I look up towards the dark gray Autobot. I must admit kind of reminds me of a big grumpy cat that acts like it doesn't care when in reality it does care. There wasn't an idea in my mind what he is talking about. But was he talking about electrical sparks flying in the air from crashing into a transformer that's part of a street pole connected to these thin black wires. There I go again; going off track.

"Uh, I don't know what spark means." I reminded Ironhide.

"Hearts." Ironhide said. "That's what you call them."

"Spark Twins?" I repeat.

"Split spark." Ironhide said.

". . . So they have hearts that are connected by a thin wire tube that is invisible." I guessed.

Ironhide laughs at me, turning his helm away from me and towards the city lights in the background. I had school tomorrow, and, I was wasting it by sitting on my bucket with my legs crossed and observing the brilliant sky. The sky is so brilliant the stars look like they are from another universe sending it's portrait light years away.

"No." Ironhide said. "They are brothers."

"You're leaving me hanging there." I said. "I don't get the term 'split spark'."

"They share the same electric life." Ironhide explains. "Their sparks contain them, their souls, their lives, their memories, all their being." He taps on his helmet lighty. "Our processors are not always what makes us. . . .us."

I stared at the gigantic alien robot, more confused than ever.

"So if they ever went into marriage and then a lady cybertronian fell in love with them-without knowing the other-and then married this one." I began to lead out an example. "Then they meet the other, and then,are utterly lost who's who and loves them both."

"Bonding." Ironhide said. "Chances are very limited for them to share a mate."

"Don't tell me you are into the werewolf crap." I said, with a roll of an eye.

"I am not making werewolf waste." Ironhide lightly shook his helmet. He looks down towards me. Why did he bother explaining something I cannot understand? Maybe it's because I have Aspergers so might be assuming I can understand. "They may want to punch each other's guts out; but the two share a close 'brotherly' bond together."

I swiped a lady bug off my shoulder.

"You mean strong." I corrected him. "Even though I can't write; I do know where some words make sense."

"You can't write?" Ironhide asks.

I stared at Ironhide for the longest time. Yes, I am illiterate. I may be a story teller but my handwriting is awful.

"Do you know how to spell month?" I ask.

"Humor me." Ironhide said.

"M-O-U-T-H-." I spelt.

"You spelled mouth." Ironhide said, looking like he had been offered a cookie to munch on.

I shook my head with a little laugh and giggles at his priceless reaction. I fell over the bucket feeling butterflies in my low almost undetected sound of a jet engine from the distance caught my attention.

"I don't understand how this is funny." Ironhide said.

I wipe off a tear.

"Then what is, ?" I ask, standing upright.

"A panda stops at the corner of the street." Ironhide said. "There is a bear, a lion, and a leopard. The panda comes and asks if one of them can help it across the road." Ironhide's long flat wide servos grace through the tall grass beside his leg. He makes the shapes of animals from the little tale. "One of these animals have the intention of eating this panda. The other has the decency to help it. The last one is lazy and hungry, but, prefers to eat something easy."

This is easy.

"So this is a 'who crossed the road' thing." I said. "Nice."

"No." Ironhide said, shaking his digit back and forth. "Guess who died and who didn't die."

"The bear didn't die but the lion and the leopard sure did." I replied. "The bear ate the carcasses. The panda crossed the road without any of their help because people stopped anyway since Panda's are rare." I folded my arms. "See?" I wave my fingers. "I do learn something from watching a panda movie about this boy who tries to keep a baby panda safe from some hunters."

I don't remember the title to the movie anyway.

"Are you a Psychic?" Ironhide asks.

"Nope." I said. "But mesah wishes."

And then this loud cackling sound struck the hill. It went unbelievably fast similar to a awesomely edited movie; because Ironhide picked me up-and I grabbed zhe bucket with my teeth-and held up his cannon at the direction this shot had come from. I haven't been able to sleep lately, so, that's why I'm here in the first place. I would like to reclaim my crown of Beauty Sleep.

Starscream lands on the ground.

"It took me megacycles to get your wimpy screwdriver out." Starscream said, tossing a screwdriver to the side. "Give me the item."

Did he just call zhe bucket 'the item'?

"What did you say?" I ask, taking zhe bucket's handle out of my mouth and into my right hand's firm grip. "I swear you were speaking in Mandrin chinese!"

"Give me the ite-" Starscream begins to demand but he is blasted away by Ironhide.

"He said Kapoot." Ironhide said.

"I love fusion cannons." I said, adoring the large machine attached to Ironhide's fore-arm.

Starscream came running back startling Ironhide and then they collided; knocking me against Ironhide's upper digits. They were sent rolling down the hill towards a large lake. I slipped out of Ironhide's servo-well more like rolled out-and tumbled until I came to a stop in the grass. A big crash came from the water. Well, it seems to me that robots fight like men. You know women don't just tear hair out when fighting; they exchange punches. Ironhide made Starscream tumble back on his gigantic set of wings.

"Yay!" I cheer, taking out a random pair of cheerleader pongs. "Go ! Go !" I am the person you would love to hate, but, the best mascot when it came to things like this. "You're not married yet but go hide! Go !"

Ironhide fell back against some trees apparently he had been struck at his face. Owch that's gotta hurt. I decided to do some storytelling with zhe bucket while Ironhide is beating the life outta Starscream the triangle. I sat down on the grass, then, I kick it into the air and proceeded to tell a Lion King story. The ground trembled beneath my back.I heard a large body crash into the water.

There were grunts and blasts exchanged, and then, it went silent.

"And then with one powerful smack," I continue. "Kovu made a long weird scar on the lioness's face."

And then the large feet land on the grass.

"And the lioness shrieks 'No please!' while backing away." I saw red piercing optics staring right back at me. "She didn't want to leave her home, the home that she had grown up for a good deal of her life. 'I was only-' but Kovu interrupted her. 'You betrayed us.' He adds with a growl. 'You killed my mate's mother.' in the most grim way possible."

Starscream snatches zhe bucket but I had grabbed on to the handle.

"Let go you pesticice!" Starscream sneers.

"I'm not a pesticide!" I argue. "I'm a slagging human." Anger traveled up my heart. "Call me a human and get better at insults; micro-chip eater!"

And then I saw this white flash, and then it became slow motion. I saw the handle break off from zhe bucket. My vision started to get dimmer and dimmer as I fell from the bucket. My heart raced and pounded as Starscream turns away. I hit the grass.

"My bucket!" I cried, trying to reach my hand out to the handle-less item.

Starscream takes it.

"It's a cybertronian item." Starscream said, meanly. "Little freak."

And those words tore through my heart of steel as he turns away and flew off. I saw the jet figure disappear into darkness with specks of magnificent stars. From the lake I could see Ironhide's slumped figure-alive but dented and bruised- halfway out. There were tears strolling down my face.

I lost zhe bucket of storytelling.

Then it became completely black.


	6. He will fix zhe bucket

_"Zhe bucket!" I yell, pulling up forwards. "He's taken zhe bucket!"_

_I saw Mikaela and her boyfriend looking startled at my sudden room apparently is white liek a perfect crystal developed from a freezing climate. There were noises from the hallway-that traveled into the room by the open door-which at first indicated I was in a hospital. Mikaela came over to me._

_"You can get a new one." Mikaela said._

_I stared at her while feeling this burning pain from my chest._

_"You've lost your mind." I said clenching over. I winced over this light pain from my chest. "I will not replace zhe bucket of storytelling with a new bucket." Generally I do keep my word. "Pillows, toy box lids, bouncy balls; all of those can do."_

_"I didn't know you were Irish." Sam said._

_I'm not Irish. Maybe this is from the Asperger thing Ratchet told me._

_"I'm. . . what?" I look at him confused. For a moment there I had my attention off the pain. Then turn my head towards the more responsible woman in the room. "How did I get here? Is okay?" I could still see those burning hateful optics in the darkness in the far reaches of my mind.I feel this soft fabric thing brush against my skin from moving my arm. "If there's a tag on this thing then nothing's gonna stop me from getting a pair of scizzors."_

_"Ironhide's fine. " Mikaela said, shooting a glare to Sam. "She's not Irish."_

_"She sounds like it." Sam said._

_"Maybe because I've spent time in Texas?" I guessed. _

_"You don't sound Texan." Sam notes. _

_"Give me scizzors." I said._

_"Ivy, you cannot take tags off from the hospital gown." Mikaela said._

_And then the pain worsened/_

_"He took zhe bucket!" I cried, and I cried more than I had actually cried in my entire life so far. "He called me a freak and freaking said Pesticide wrong!" I wipped off my fluid tears. "Starscream called me a 'Pesticice'! He's lucky I didn't correct him like a english teacher."_

_"Ivy, you need to relax." Mikaela said,_

_"How can I relax when a Decepticon insulted my story telling bucket and left me with a-" I look over seeing the handle is no where in place. "I need zhe handel!" I told her with uttmost seriousness. "Give me zhe handle!"_

And then I really woke up. I awoke in this dark coffin sized object. I remembered the CSI episode where Nick was abducted and placed into this coffin with a camera and his phone. So, I came up with only one solution: I was considered dead. I look down to the right seeing my hand had a tight grip on zhe handle that once had been part of my bucket.

"Punching time!" I took a hard punch, with my left hand, to the lid.

I made a hole in the lid. I got a scratch mark on my fist. Some dirt landed on my face. One of the dirt landed my mouth. Ew, this isn't dirt. Oh wait a second maybe I was buried in some part of the cemetary that's got dirt which is a counterpart to gun powder. This is a great possibility! I take out a hankerchief that was sticking out my (apparently) hoody chest pocket.

Oh good they buried me in a wooden coffin. Time to freak out the Autobots, this will be more fun. I twisted it up then search my pant pockets. Please tell me the cigarette lighter that I accidental stole from Mikaela's house is still in these pants. Oh I feel it! They actually buried me with a hoody, pants, shoes, socks, and the most useful items in the history of 'ooops, sorry we buried you' things, I stufff the hankerchief into the hole then light it up using the lighter.

"So glad they respected my body." I said, with a much relieved sigh.

Perhaps the movie where the guy dies because of a pumpkin landing on his head and returns for halloween is probably what makes me believe that the dead is not all evil. And that I am not undead. I'm still alive because my heart is beating. I see this strange glow from my chest right where my heart should be. It's glowing light blue going in swirly like circles. I consider that mostly weird.

Kids shouldn't attempt doing this at home. Nope. Except for me.

I click on the lighter's tip at the dangling piece of fabric belonging to the handkerchief.

"You better work." I said, watching the flames travel up the white fabric that looks tear stained. Oh well that might be Mikaela's tears. "Because I don't want to punch myself out."

And then boom went the explosion was loud with it's white, red, and orange flaming effects that followed what I just lid was blown off and Clumps of dirt was sent flying in any direction. You may consider me a crazy child for taking a sigh of relief and be grateful for the sight of stars.I climbed out the open grave plausibly getting my left hand's palm dirty and zhe handle covered in filth as well.

"I wonder what this light is." I wonder out loud.

I pulled up my hoody and my shirt-yes, it's layered-to see what's making this unusual I saw through this clear transparent lid a rotating gassy electrical charge surrounding my heart that was beating. I felt the casing that protected my own heart._ How can this be possible?, _I thought seeing my own heart beat. I pull down my hoody and shirt over this unusual glow. I bring my left hand close to my chest that's still glowing through two layers.

"I can bleed blood." I said, tilting my head. "But. . . " I lower my hand down. "Why am I alive?"

I walked out of the creepy and dark cementery.

"I will find Triangle." I said. "And he will fix zhe bucket and he will give it back to me."

Oh yes, it's good to be back.


	7. 1 year later

It's been one year since I supposedly 'died'. And I've successfully been planning my revenge on Triangle for stealing zhe bucket. The year is 2008. I have been designing my revenge even when a couple took me in the state Florida. In the span of a year learning in this new school;I had some other problems. Well mainly with a group of students making various attempts to outcast me, say things behind my back, and tease me for my speech problem.

Like for example. I will give you a brief example from hours ago.

_"Did you hear how she pronounced one?" Catherine Belt,a very unlikeable student for me, whispers to her friend Alex Josh._

_And this is at lunch. At freaking lunch._

_"What did she pronounce on?" Alex asks. _

_"She didn't pronounce on anything." Catherine said, furrowing her eyebrows._

_Oh yeah I was right across from their table. Hearing every slagging word. _

_"And who are we talking about again?" Alex asks, tilting his head. His steamy bacon-yes,bacon-was lain on the plate uneaten. Half of his brownie is gone. his napkin is filled with the crumbs. "Are talking about the math teacher's fast paced Spanish accent?"_

_Alex is the one who doesn't have enough processor cells to compute what Catherine says._

_"No." Catherine said, shaking her head as the other kids at the table made a laugh. "I'm talking about that Abbigal freak."_

_I was eating cheeseburger with chicken nuggets, fruit, pudding, and a chocolate milk._

_"The one who smashed potatoes in your face and scolded you for calling the tomato bucket a 'red squash container item?" Alex asks. _

_"She's not a English teacher." The girl beside Catherine, named Emily Beans, adds in to the conversation._

_"She sure acts like won." Catherine said, with a bright grin._

_". . .Is that a pun?" Alex asks, confused. _

_"No." Catherine said. "That's how Abbigal freak says 'one'."_

_"What about run?" Alex asks, again._

_"She still says won." Catherine said, with a no_d.

To be fair it is amusing to see them bicker about English and speech. Society may consider them as bullies.I ignored their words because fear cannot control me. I cannot let the bullies get what they want out of me; a reaction. I chose the name Abbigal Bell to live under, not surprisingly, in Florida.

Only one person knows my real name.

"Ivs!" Sydney, an African American eight year old girl, swings down the tree house branch. Well basically she is hanging upside down. "I've found it!"

I look up from the computer-that has a diagram of my crucial plan-with little doubts she 'found it'.

"This is surprising." I remarked.

"What is, girly?" Sydney asks.

"You wanting all your blood to go straight into your brain." I said.

Sydney helped herself up and flipped down to the wooden plank boards built beside the tree house building.

"Ivs." Sydney said. "I found it."

"Found what?" I ask.

"I found the jet." Sydney said.

"What jet?" I ask, feeling like a investigator interrogate a suspect.

"The Dorito one." Sydney said as I sprang up from the chair. "I could tell it is a gigantic robot because of those strange symbols written all over." She held up her small phone. "And that my internet went out."

"Zhe bucket!" I declare.

I feel like a nine year old all over again. I am ten years old. I've fabricated a lie that I was born on November 23rd. Sometimes people ask me if I've seen this British TV show that just returned to television. I still haven't watched that show; yet.I've been too busy planning, doing homework, and attempting to keep my identity a secret, and attempting to befriend others.

"Ivy, don't go Russian on me!" Sydney warns me, randomly taking out a board to shield herself.

"I'm not Russian." I replied. _Does everyone have to be so judgmental?_, I thought to myself. "Nor is mesah Irish."

"Are too." Sydney insisted, flipping into the tree house.

Sydney landed into the big bean bag set near the desk with the computer and diagram beside it. I have gotten better at my writing on the computer because my handwriting is very awful and my teachers are not happy to read the most horrible handwriting of their now I've been doing my homework on the internet and printing it out once completing it. Yes this treehouse has a printer too.

"I gotta get ready." I go to the big bed that has a large suitcase with all the works that can be used to harm a specific gigantic alien robot.

"Ivs." Sydney said, folding her arms. "I have a question."

"Shoot it." I said, pulling out the large green suitcase with a symbol on it.

"Why haven't you made contact?" Sydney said.

"You've awfully too vague for a girl who passes English." I said, taking out zhe handle. I raise my fist up mid air. "I will tackle Triangle."

"His name isn't Triangle, you know, girly." Sydney said, with an eyeroll.

Sydney uses the word 'girly' a lot around the popular girls at school.

I roll an eye.

"Revenge is so sweet." I said.

"When I first met you." Sydney said. "You were all 'Oh, it's sooo good to be bad.' phase." Oh sure I was; it was her who helped me make it not obvious. "The question is why haven't you called the Autobots?" Because I haven't figured a way to take a step forward and use the fact that I'm 'supposedly' dead as a form of pranks on them. "I mean are you even coming back after getting this plastic ite-"

"Sydney." I said. "Call it by that name again and we're not friends anymore." I poke at her chest. "Triangle thought he killed me." I back away from her holding the clean and still damaged handle in my hand. It's hard to move on when people continue calling zhe handle a piece of scrap. I lowered my head towards the floor and added in a whisper. "They all thought I had that's how I landed in a coffin."

I close the luggage.

"Perhaps it's better that way I can live a normal life." I added, picking up the luggage.

"A life you don't belong in, girly." Sydney said, folding her arms and leans against the table counter. She always does that when making a valid point. Heck she can lean against: A cow, a big dog,or a llama. "You belong somewhere with those who understand your predicament."

I head towards the door.

"Well." I said, stopping in front of the door with the luggage in hand. "I'm here."

"So?" Sydney said, raising an eyebrow as she backs off from the counter.

"Being with those who understand my predicament landed me in this conflict." I said. "It won't be over until zhe bucket is repaired." I look over my shoulder. "I'm not gonna walk mindlessly around searching for a jet. Direct me."

* * *

><p><em>. . . . Fifteen minutes pass. . . <em>

_. . . Near a really creepy house . . ._

Sydney and I came to the gates that were covered in weeds, rust, and chains.I swore it reminded me much of a scene from the movie where that old guy comes back from the dead on Halloween and so did everyone, where at the end of the movie it's discovered a student of his own had been murdered by a few kids years ago in the heating (or furnace) room. She had made a marvelous statue of him.

"Doesn't this seem creepy?" I ask, turning my head towards Sydney.

"Eye-eye Keptian." Sydney said.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Really funny." I said. "But I don't sound like that."

"Ya don't say." Sydney said, making a point that my voice does sound as though it has two accents merged into one.

"Ah stop." I said, rolling an eye.

"Not until you admit it." Sydney said.

"Fine." I said. "I admit it." I touch the cold aged bars with weeds growing on them. The weeds feel sharp, soft, and not delicate. "I despise Decepticons. If that wasn't obvious to you."

Sydney opens the gate using her bare hands as though she had Gates make a loud creepy creak gently sliding shadows in the background made chills go up my skin. Sometimes I didn't understand how dead bodies didn't scared me but creepy sounds are the Ingredients to get me scared.

"Close enough." Sydney said.

Sydney guides me to the jet while I tug the luggage full of items. If Ironhide knew I had paid attention to his weapon designing then he would have consulted with Optimus Prime and informed me that I cannot watch him anymore. He would be proud of the devices I had made without anyone's help. I am the lone wolf.

"Hello freak." Catherine said.

Funny, they appeared outta no where.

"Ah!" Sydney shrieks, grabbing at her chest. "Jeez girlys, you should stop joining the Ninja club."

See? Sydney always find a way to use 'girly' around a crowd of girls to decribe them.

"High five." I said, holding my hand up.

"High five!" Sydney said, and we shared a high five.

There is some subjects we don't usually agree on all the is just _one_ of those.

"We are not in the ninja club." Catherine said. "And in fact, we came here to catch a picture of you two traspassing."

Sydney and I burst out laughing. Some of the other kids with Catherine were staring at us puzzled how traspassing is funny. I slapped my knee-not using my hand holding the luggage-not too hard to make a bruise. _Their definition of traspassing is amusing, _I thought with a giggle. Sydney flicked off a tear from her eyes.

"I hate to be your picture-perfect breaker." Sydney said,taking out this newly advanced device. "But my grandpa OWNS this house."

I never seen kids look so humiliated, stupid, and mind-blown. Sydney held the newly advanced device up-I made that device, all be mesah-while holding it by the knuckle fist structure metal that allowed anyone to be lazy and hold it by a handle sideways.

"She's legit." Alex said, wiggling his glasses.

"Correct." Sydney said, putting the item points her index finger at the gang. "And that makes YOU trespassers!"

"..That device isn't in the markets." Emily said as her eyes were really wide.

I grin.

"That's because I created it." I said, proudly. "It is Bell Technology!"

Ironhide would be so proud of me.

So would Ratchet if he knew I made a 'heart-X-way' machine to detect heart problems.

"Lie!" Catherine screeches like a cat.

I put my hands together.

"If you are happy and you know it." I tap my feet on the grass. "And you're not afraid to show it,clap your hands."

"No." Catherine said, her eyes widening. "Don't butcher it."

"Barney!" Emily squeaks, almost hopping up and down.

"Emily,stop provoking the freak." Catherine instantly snaps.

"Why?" Emily asks. "Didn't you say this gang gets to name any songs we come across that are tied to any fictional character and movies?"

Catherine looks down in shame.

"Alex." Catherine said.

"That was Baker's idea." Alex said in a low type of voice.

Oh and I am still singing while everyone is staring at this really short boy in their group.

"It's a whoooolle new world that I can see!" I sing. I'm a bit better than before. I sing a lot in my alone time. "Because we are one. I'm practicing on my RAWR!" I dance away from her. "If you are so happy you can't conceal it then stomp your feet!"

Stomp stomp went my feet as we were close to the jet.

Catherine and her friends covered their ears in horror.

"I can be your best friend." I sing, twirling into a circle.

"She can be the best one!" Sydney sings.

"That you would ever met!" I continue. "I will listen, help you, and make your life a bit amore crazy!"

"You never had a friend like her!" Sydney's singing voice goes higher and pretty musically good.

"You never had a friend like mesah!" I threw zhe handle into the air then took out a ball that has a puzzle squiggly outline and threw it at the jet. "Because I can't wait to get VENGENCE!" I caught zhe handle and pressed a button that went off. "You never had a friend like me."

I caught zhe handle.

Lalal, a image disappeared like a hologram and in replacement was a police like car with a decepticon symbol on the side. The headlights turned a bright deadly and dangerous red. I take out another ball grenade-of my own brilliant making-that had uneven edges and a deceiving look. This item came right outta the luggage.

"You must die." The black and white Decepticon declared.

"A hologram!" The kids scream.

"Ah ha!" I squeak. "You liars!" I point at them. "You are hypocrites." This unbelievable fountain of rage was pouring out. "You HAVE seen Science Fiction movies! You should stripped of your titles 'better than everyone else'. Your claims; Fine words! I wonder where you stole them.**" **

They were speechless while taking a few steps back from me.I turn my attention back to the gigantic robot that now stood across from me. He seemed to have a favor in Chinese designs, at least that's what I understood his helmet as.

"Nice claws." I complimented his claws. I look up towards the gigantic black and white robot who looks like china had been building him for years. "Where's the 'made in china' letters?"

"I was made on Cybertron!" The black and white Decepticon argued as he stomps his foot on the floor making the other girls and boys jump a little, assumingly

I smile.

"Wanna claw your optic out?" I ask.

"I am Barricade." Barricade said.

"Okay, Mr Cade." I said, taking off the lid to the grenade. "Step aside and watch me burn your tailpipe."

Oh and then he attempted to hit me but I did a back flip and landed on my feet.

"You miiiissed!" I said, with a laugh. I stuck my tongue out and did the peace out sign while doing a 'nah nah nah' king of teasement. "So did Triangle."

And then like that I threw the grenade fluffy thing at Barricade. The next thing that happened was him tumbling over from this explosion. The other kids ran away except for one girl, who I know wholeheartedly is Syndey, who stuck around when the most unusual happen. Like seriously she was there eleven months ago -everyone speeded off from my unusual thing- when my eyes were glowing. Thankfully it stopped after five minutes. The best part about it was convincing the teachers that the students were making this up to humiliate me.

"Too bad your energy signature is down." I said, taunting the Decepticon.

"I will not be insulted by a mere human." Barricade said,

"She's not only human." Sydney said.

"Send this message to Starscream." I said. "Live feed; now."

"Why should I take orders from you?" Barricade asks.

"Because your chances of survival goes up and up." Sydney said, answering for me. "If you refuse; you're gonners."

I saw this blue light from his forehelm.

"I want zhe bucket back. And if you don't give it back; I suppose your friend will not come out with one hand." I take out a rubber black item with loads of explosiveness built inside. "I'm not joking, silent one." I have this evil grin. "Kapesh?"

Remember what I said about the glow eyes incident?

Well that's what happened. Except Barricade used a hologram and I got to humiliate the kids once more! Logically if he had his signature on then Autobots would have been crashing into the scene to fight him off. So my logic is pretty sound. Oh I love seeing the bullies get told they should stop with the craziness. Because really,_ I am_ the crazy one.


	8. Drive

Our scene begins a few hours before Ivy had found setting is on the road with a green vehicle and a black pick up truck driving in a straight line.A few cars passed the shiny brand new looking vehicles like they didn't have a care in the world to get speeding dive down into the green vehicle-who is most likely Crosshairs-who has a hologram up.

"They don't care for their safety." We hear Ironhide comment on the speeding cars

"Of course they would drive fast." Crosshairs said. If a cat was here then it would have heard a light English Accent coming from him. "You are drivin' really slow."

"The speed limit is thrity-five." Ironhide's voice is heard over the radio.

"You are drivin' twenty five miles." Crosshairs points out, fishing out a french fire from a Mcdonalds bag in the passenger eat. "I can't blame them."

Ironhide speeded off from rolls an eye as he said 'When I mention it it, you go faster'. The radio screen returns to it's usual black screen. Crosshairs chews on the french fry that is sticking out his mouth. Crosshairs drives faster to the speed limit he should have been going in the first place.

"Comnlink call Arcee." Crosshairs said, after he gulped down the chewed up french Fry.

The Radio glows a light purple.

"What is it now, Crosshairs?" Arcee's voice comes from the radio.

"The question I didn't get to ask." Crosshairs said.

"You ask questions that never get answered." Arcee reminds him.

"I know Ironhide is still guilty about the whole human thin'." Crosshairs said. "But driving without holoform is not a form of 'moving on'.You know the tooth fairy weapon specialist like a book. When is he goin' to get over this? It's been a stellar cycle since Starscream killed the human."

"He's not a tooth fairy." Arcee said.

"That's what I told Sideswipe." Crosshairs said.

"Look." Arcee said. "Ironhide failed to protect his charge. And it's still pretty hard for him. For a mech like Ironhide; it will take two stellar cycles to move ,how long has Ironhide been driverless?"

"At least four earth hours." Crosshairs said.

"Tell him." Arcee said.

Crosshairs grumbles as he takes a little rock from the glove compartment as a long paper item formed on his windowshield. The words 'You are driving without a holoform' appeared on this long white paper board. Crosshairs drivers side car window slid down. Then Crosshairs threw the rock right at Ironhide's side mirror.

"Done." Crosshairs said, rolling up his window shield.

"And tell me," Arcee said. "When Sideswipe called Ironhide 'Toothfairy', was he covered in pink paint?"

We see a figure appear in Ironhide's driving seat.

"No." Crosshairs said. "He was covered in blue paint. I do know who were covered in pink paint; that was Mudflap and Skids."

"When I'm done with them; they will be wishing someone put them aboard a ghost ship." Arcee said, and then the radio screen turns black; again.

Crosshairs takes out another french fry and turns on the radio. He changes it to the music station on the radio. _I know Prime wants us to check out the blinking Decepticon signatures, _Crosshairs thought as he passes an motorcycle, _but Florida has a lot of gun shootings. Not just because people use their law for defense as murder._

Crosshairs didn't want to get his armor all scratched up, honestly.


	9. Doubt

**. . . 3:15 PM. . . **

** . . . School. . . .**

"So where's our little troublemaker?" Mrs SpringField, my AP teacher-Academic Period-,asks as she looks around the room.

The students in her class were puzzled, obviously. I swear they are meerkats when this question 'where is so and so' is asked by the Teachers. It s been a day since I had found Barricade. Don't worry; he's perfectly chained in the garage in his vehicle mode. Which garage am I talking about? Mesah is talking about the Sandler Family Garage. The couple who took me in is literately named The Sandler family because of their last names.

"Who?" Catherine, yes that girl from yesterday is in my Academic Period, asks.

Mrs Springfield looks away from her computer.

"The one who put bubble gum on your seat." Mrs Springfield said. Catherine is now, by this point, shaking with fury. "Since when have my students stopped playing common sense to these pranks? There's only one girl who gets sent to the office every Friday for her pranks, and that is Abbigale."

And this is where I walk into the room and then closed the door behind me.

"I had a chat with the principal." I said, with a head sulk.

"Can you attempt not pranking the teachers?" Mrs. Springfield asks.

"That wasn't why I went to the office." I said, heading over to my desk making sure not to look at Catherine's direction. I had my backpack hanging off my left shoulder. "Homework stuff."

"Hah!" Catherine said. "I knew you were a trouble maker."

"No you didn't." I argue. "You know I can catch flies and then let them out. I am the fly whisper who you consider weird, but do you ever consider why this room is flyless?" I point to the unoccupied windows. "No, of course you haven't! I caught every, single, fragging little dude each assigned with a death threat with my bare fragging hands."

"You can't assign death threats to insects." Mrs Springfield points out.

"When you are mesah then you can." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong> . . .After school . . . <strong>

**. . . 3:33 PM. . . **

"Can I come over to the garage?" Sydney asks.

"No way." I said. "You don't have a connection to robots through what mesah has." I tap on my chest lightly. "For all I know you can die from the radiation that usually comes from the Autobots. Well most of the people around the Autobots act strangely like they don't get effected."

"So, that's a yes." Sydney said.

"Nah uh." I said, folding my arms while walking down the street. "It's a no."

"Pleaaase?" Sydney pleads. "I would like to see the bad cop robot."

I groaned, and lifted my head upwards towards the sky.

"You won't learn bad cop, good cop from him." I said, lowering my head down.

"But I get to see his big sharp claws." Sydney argues. "I can surely use this knowledge to-"

"Sydney, you have parents and siblings who care about you." I said. "Mesah, on the other hand, does not. I would prefer someone who has a bright future ahead of them not to be killed because of me."

"I won't die." Sydney said.

I stop in my tracks. Then turn my head towards Sydney.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask while cars were honking.

"I know you." Sydney began, hugging her messenger back to the side of her waist. She's the girl who always brings a messenger bag instead of a typical bookbag. "I know you would do anything in your power to make sure it doesn't happen."

I continued walking.

"There will be a day I won't be there." I told her while walking across under a red light.

Cars were honking at us. So I can readily assume we were going too slow. I quickened my pace as did Syndey. Noises that were usually part of Florida was something that felt like the background minus the shooting and car I were from this version of Earth then this would be the strangest life for a child.

"And you get to say 'I told you so'." Sydney said.

I stop, then glare at her with hurt and then continue walking off.

"That's really rude." I said, as Sydney caught up. "I wouldn't want to be the person saying that."

"But you would _totally_ say that." Sydney said.

And there is still a fragging car honking at us. A green sleek corvette like vehicle. The honking was so annoying and very capable to make a head ache start that I turn around and face the windowshield. I may walk slow as a turtle and run fast as a cheetah but you shouldn't rush a genius.

"I wouldn't-Okay,we're going!" I shout off at the driver in this unusual green suit which reminded me of a fancy trench coat from the windowstill who had these extremely wide crystal blue eyes and a pair of googles over his head. He was purposely staring at me like a weirdo. "Men."

We get to the sidewalk and hurry down the street. I made sure to keep my eye out for more Decepticon related vehicles. There is only one Decepticon who I dare want to see right now at this very moment is only Starscream the the green vehicle that resembled a Corvette could be a Decepticon. Or he could plausibly be a Autobot.

"So is this a yes?" Sydney asks.

"You win." I admit, keeping an eye out for brand new military machines or police force cars following us.

"Hey Ivs, The dude who honked at us was driving a Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray." Sydney said.

"That doesn't exist." I said.

"So you follow up on the vehicle release website." Sydney said with a cocky grin. "Hah, you are so full of crap, girly!" Syndey playfully slaps my shoulder. "So full of it that George Washington could not find a single sample of truth." I rolled an eye. "Do tell how a child acts like she knows everything."

I had my eyes stuck to the ground in case there were any pennys,dimes, or quarters just eager to be picked up.

"No comment." I said.

"Did you know the Armodillo's prehistoric ancestor was exactly the same but really huge?" Sydney quizzically asks.

"No." I said.

"There was a fossil of the Armodillo's huge ancestor found in Washington D.C." Sydney said.

"Your said the Albedosaurus was found in Arkansal." I remind her. "And it was actually found in Dallas Texas."

"All the dinosaur fossils are big there." Sydney remarks.

"And argumentatively the huge armadillo fossil could have came there." I theorize.

"The Albedosaurus is sleek,advanced, and much more cooler." Sydney gloats.

"So you've seen the CGI concept." I deduced.

Sydney nods.

"Tyrannosaurus is so old school." Sydney remarks.

"Okay Sydney." I said,holding my hands out as though holding a picture frame. "Imagine the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Parrot merged together."

Sydney raises an eyebrow.

"I can't imagine the Tyrannosaurus Rex with a beak." Sydney remarks

"Picture it without a beak " I said. "Now mostly imagine the Tyrannosaurus Rex with parrot feathers, a wing span shape similar to a ostritch, picture the area around the eyes being colored red." I slide my right hand down right like flipping a page from a book. "Next imagine fur under their jaws similar to a lion's mane."

"I get the picture." Sydney said.

I put down my hands.

"Tyrannosaurus is more cooler than the Albedosarus because it evolved into chickens and parrots." I said. "My dinosaur is more cooler."

"Long necks evolved into giraffes and lizards." Sydney said.

"That hasn't been proven, yet." I tell her while noticing that green car is slowly stalking us in the crowd of cars.

"Some-day it will." Sydney said, with a dreamy sigh. "And I will dance when people admit giraffee's are not related to horses!" She throws her hands into the air. "I mean it!"

I didn't tell Sydney about the car stalking us. What would a girl like me do to get rid of the car stalker? This is incredibly easy to answer. I speeded off into the distance that Sydney had to be sprinting in order to catch up.I deliberately went down different passageways, streets, stop lights, and into a confusing crowd that it may have worked. The crowd is full of people, animals, and station wagons. Don't ask why there are station wagons.

Either way using this unusual path brought me to Jefferson Street and Boston Avenue.

We live on the same suburb. And we happen to not ride the bus.

"I.. . Ivy." Sydney said, as she is panting. Her hands were on her knees as she is leaning over. "I didn't. . . . sign up for P.E."

I laugh.

"It seems you're not ready for robots." I acknowledged.

Sydney looks up from the sidewalk and up to me with a glare in her eyes.

"Am too." Sydney argues.

"If you say so." I said, with a shake of my head. "I'mma be going to the Sandler House. And don't think about ditching homework to see the gigantic robot in the garage." I shook my index finger. "Homework comes first for you, little lady."

". . .Ivs, I'm not 18 yet." Sydney said.

"So?" I said. "You're a little girl, so logically you're a little lady and I'm a little lady."

"You have messed up logic." Sydney said as I head down the street to the Sandler house.

"Thanks!" I thank her with a wave. "You have perfect logic!"

I zip down the suburb street right over the cracked sidewalk edges that usually were the culprits to tripping. Outside the Sandler house is pretty nice; white picket fence, a mailbox with a imprint of a dogs paw, a small living dog barking at the gate, and a perfect lawn. The lawn is not too tall nor too weeded. I open the medium sized gate and go through. Rufus, the small Sandler family pet, ran around my legs barking at me.

"I know what you want." I said, taking a dog treat outta my pocket.

Rufus sat down with his tail wagging and his small puppy like eyes were sparkling. I handed the dog treat to Rufus. Rufus ran around in circle with the treat in his mouth as though he had caught a rocket bomb and was making a celebration about it.I laugh at the little celebration while heading to the really cracks me up with his silly attitude towards treats.

I open the door and head inside the house. Oh yes I did close the door.

"Abbigale." Mrs Sandler said, standing near to the doorway of the living room.

I look up a bit startled by 's voice that suddenly had knocked me off guard.

"Yes?" I ask.

"When is your science project due?" Mrs Sandler said. "Rob needs to park the car into the garage. He can't park under the tree that has tree leaves falling on it. You know how he hates his trophy to get dirty."

Rob is Mr Sandler. So I hope this clears any confusion when the man of the house comes in. And yes he is the man who makes the front lawn look effortlessly perfect. He has everything in his nice car organized by label ,even his newspapers are usually organized before he starts reading them. Mr Sandlers 'clean' and 'tidy' preference reminds me of Adrian Monk.

"Next week." I said. "You have an extra garage, why don't you use it."

"It has a leaky ceiling." Mrs Sandler said. "And your volcano presentation must be done when Rob gets home."

So basically I had to hide Barricade somewhere else without the Sandler's knowing. Because if they knew then inadventurely they will do something stupid and let Barricade go which will lead to their 's pretty nerve-wrecking when thinking about lives and all on the line.

"Fine." I said. "I'll transfer the Volcano presentation somewhere else."

Mrs Sandler made this relieved sigh.

"The Spaghetti will be done at seven." Mrs Sandler said. "And I'll call Rob. You must have it out by five."

* * *

><p><em>. . . 4:20 PM . . <em>

_ . . .Somewhere that's not the avenue or street the Sandlers live on . . ._

"I saw her!" Crosshairs insists, as Ironhide leans against the rail around a large tree. "Alive and well."

Ironhide didn't appear convinced.

"Crosshairs, this is going over the line." Ironhide said.

The two were sharing a argument in their holoforms at a city street where no-one usually can see Crosshairs and Ironhide's vehicle modes were parked to the side at the sidewalk. This argument is about no other than Ivy.

"Eh?" Crosshairs said, raising an eyebrow. "I do not see how seein' the undead alive and well is goin' over the line. She spoke fast, was a year older, and. . .alive." Crosshairs looks down to the ground. "I lost track of Ivy and the other girl in a crowded street."

Ironhide stops leaning against the rail with this 'you're nuts' reaction on his face.

"I felt her pulse, and saw her dead body to be certain." Ironhide turns his attention back up. "I saw her coffin lowered into the ground. This mission must be hard on you."

It was amusing to Crosshairs that the Autobot who's still grieving is telling him that.

"Look,Toothfairy." Crosshairs said, holding his hands out. "I know it's hard to believe a human, who we all saw was dead, is alive." He earns a glare from Ironhide. "But there may be a chance we may have buried her alive."

There was a certain visible sign of fury on Ironhide's face.

"That has no merrit to it." Ironhide said. "She could not have survived Starscream's strike."

"Humans have means of evolution to survive death." Crosshairs said. "I once learned the human body is capable of blockin' the pain for the human to find safety."

"Ivy was shot at the heart." Ironhide said. "There is no chance she could have survived."

"Try callin' the cemetery." Crosshairs said, folding his arms."And check if that grave is still untouched."

"Your imagination is going wild." Ironhide said, hardly believing Crosshairs.

"I wish it were my imagination." Crosshairs said. "But it is not. Call the cemetery, toothfairy."


	10. Just a call

"Am I speaking with the man in charge of this cemetery?" Ironhide asks, over his comnlink.

Crosshairs had no knowledge that Ironhide is conducting this innocent-but no doubtfully curious-call.

"Depends if you are the prankcaller." The random cemetery employee replied with a heavy voice.

Ironhide taps his holoform's fingers on the dashboard behind the driver's didn't want Crosshairs to think he had actually resorted to calling a location where humans bury their dead;it would seem way too out of his league. And out of his own processor. Besides hating Cemeteries with a burning passion it was something unexpected from this solar cycle. There is a period of silence between the duo.

"Please, speak." The cemetery employee said. "It freaks me out when I do not get a reply." Ironhide rolls an eye muttering 'paranoid'. "I get ideas of people stalking me and designing their plans to kill me. I don't have a million dollars or a secret family heir-loom."

_This is one messed up human, _Ironhide thought.

"I am not a prank caller." Ironhide interjects.

"You sound like them!" The cemetery employee said. "We can't trust kids with these new voice programs."

Ironhide narrows his eyes down to his rear view mirror.

"I've never heard of these 'voice programs'." Ironhide remarks, shifting his attention to the blue glowing radio. "I am calling about the child gr-"

"Listen here!" The employee shouts. Ironhide covers one of his holoform's ears while thinking,_humans yell loud for their size_. "We do not tolerate people asking us to unearth a grave!"

"I wasn't going to ask." Ironhide mutters.

"Nor do we accept requests to check up on graves." The employee said. "Goodbye."

The employee terminated the call.


	11. Hello Dorito!

A jet flew above the clearing and levitated there for quite a bit.

In a minute the jet transformed into a robot that fell down to the clearing.

Starscream lands in the gigantic metal heels clicked against a large boulder which then was chipped in was kicked up from the grassy area merely around the tall dorito shaped dust,with a educated guess, settled on Starscream's leg were clicks, clangs, and metal sounds coming from his armor sliding into place.

"Ah." Starscream said, observing the bind around Barricade. Starscream puts his arms behind his triangle shaped back like a detective observing a new spectacle."Which Autobot did this to you?"

Barricade grunts.

"Not an Autobot." Barricade said, as Starscream walks briefly to the left apparentlyy observing his binds. "It was a human."

A side note, it's pretty much nine forty-five PM at night. And yes I have brushed my teeth before going off to do what a girls gotta do to get her prized possession only thing in this world that makes everything seem sane is by fixing the bucket of storytelling.I am hiding in a wooden shack across from Barricade. I can see through the wooden covered window thanks to a knothole.

Starscream raises his helmet up with a curious lighting in his optic and his head was slightly tilted.

"A human?" Starscream said, with a scoffle.

"Yes." Barricade said. "A ten year old human."

I pressed a red button. Boom-booom went the large ditch that went off around Starscream.I quickly ran out the building with my bag in tow. Starscream shot at the shack. Of course that blew up and sent lots of wood all over the most likely was thrown around the explosion intense heat from the explosion actually sent a good breeze through my long hair.

"Hello death!" I shout,waving my free hand in the air. "It's been one wacky year for me." I had this wide mischievous grin. "What about your year so far? Does this happen to top off everything?" I wink at the dorito who is staggering back. "IIf so, I am proud to be the damper!"

Starscream stumbles back with huge optics.

"B-b-but I killed you!" Starscream acknowledges. "I saw them bury you."

"I told you it was a human." Barricade complains.

"I was buried alive." I said, taking out zhe handle from my pocket. "And you will fix zhe bucket, then you shall give it back and then we part ways."

The gigantic doritio robot takes a step back, perhaps scared and intimidated by a ten year old outcast. I don't know if intimidating gigantic robots is a achievement but if it is then I should get an award for it. If only the gigantic dorito was painted red, including those strange markings be inked in black so he'll look like a dorito robot boy if he did repaint himself then Mrs Sandler would probably be the first one to take a picture discreetly.

"Not before I kill you." Starscream said, raising his long pencil shaped weapons. "Again!"

I take out a small grenade from my pocket.

"Okay dorito." I said. Goody, I've come up with a new name instead of triangle. Triangle seems so old school. "You must wanna die really bad."

The gigantic dorito shot at me, so I dodged and threw the un-attached grenade at him. The gigantic dorito fell straight on his butt with a klang. I take out these spider drones built to be small and unsuspecting from my bag.I press the top green button that activates their 'spider-web-sticky' mode. This is when a moving robot becomes immobolized by a child's invention. So basically a hundred small robots surrounded a gigantic dorito robot and made him fall backwards.

Starscream grunted as he attempted to get up.

"Reconsider my offer?" I ask,as my creations were immobilizing him.

"Never!" Starscream declares.

"Guess what." I said, fiddling with zhe handle.

"I will not guess with you, child." Starscream said with a deep hiss.

I shook my head.

"You are acting stupid for the sake of getting out." I said.

"I am not a glitch head." Sarscream said.

"Do not underestimate the child." Barricade warns Starscream. "She has gut."

"I mean guess what my creations can do." I said, raising my eyebrows deviously.

Obviously Starscream's intelligence is not high enough to think properly with a question from a metal face with a dumb reaction is priceless enough that I should have brought a camera with someone were in in his metal shoes then they possibly may think faster than little Dorito right here. I rub the top of my machine spider hearing it purr. Yes, these machines are alive thanks to some circuits and microchips from School that were about to be thrown away.

"Don't leave me guessing." Starscream said with a tasteful of hate.

"Why yes I can." I said., petting my little creation. "I can leave you in a farming area where Rice is grown and hopefully you get tapeworms." It really pays off learning in Science. "They can take all the extra fat and feed off it."

"Tapeworms can't feed off cybertronians." Barricade said.

"Yes!" Starscream agrees with Barricade. I heard loud wheels that could only belong to speeding cars headed this way. "If those organic pestices attempted to feed off us in our intestines; they will writher and die."

"So you have intestines?" I ask.

"Look what you did." Barricade said.

"I did nothing!" Starscreaw bickers.

"You opened the door for this child to pester us about our interal organs!" Barricade tells him.

You can say that hearing vehicles in the distance is pretty much better at night when most people are asleep. My hearing hasn't changed, well, minus the small ear bead that had been removed from my ear months ago. It was always 12:00 when the ringing started to take effect, not that I would complain about it because it was another to remind me it was lunch time. Then what happened next could be the least unexpected event in 'capturing Decepticon' history.

"Tofu," Crosshairs said, as he transformed into his robot mode and held a small plate with food on it. In one hand I can see Sydney-Sydney? Why the slag is Sydney in the hands of an Autobot who would prefer not to have humans inside his vehicle mode? I may never know how the universe allowed this to happen. "Anyone?"

I drop my little spider creation. Thankfully they were not in attack mode towards the Autobots.

"You didn't offer me tofu when you picked me up!" Sydney complains, in Crosshair's servo that wasn't holding the tofu plate.

"Sorry," Crosshairs sarcastically apologized, dropping her. "I was not the one criticizin' pop music."

I swear, I don't know how Sydney can land safely on her feet from seven feet above the ground!

"That was ROCK music, dumb ass!" Sydney said, with her snappy attitude. "Rock music is something the singers express their _feelings_ in." She stuck her tongue out at the green mech. "Pop, on the other hand, is something catchy such as-"

"Keep bleeding, keep bleeding love." I sang the lyrics to Bleeding Love. "My heart keeps bleeding for you,no matter what they say,because I'm in love with you."

"Yeah." Sydney said pointing over her shoulder towards me with her was staring down at me pretty weirdly. "Like that."

"Tofu?" Crosshairs offers.

"Not now." Ironhide said, and then looks to the two wrapped Decepticons. "A human immobilizing two Decepticons." Ironhide scratches under his chin. "That is something new." He curiously looks down to me. "Why do you resemble a dead human I knew?"

I stare at Sydney.

"Frag it, toothfairy!" Crosshairs said. "I told you to call the cemetery!"

"I want to be the one who sends her to the cemetery!" Starscream loudly insist.

"Watch it." Crosshairs said. "You don't want to be offlined in front of kids." He held a piece of tofu in Starscream's way, taunting him what he couldn't do. "Am I right?"

Starscream actually sulked mumbling a short 'no' without argument attached to his reply. Really?This is totally lame than this being a kiddy movie that bombed at the box office. I smack my forehead. _Did I really want to explain this to a Autobot who believes I'm fraggging dead?, _I thought sliding down my hand over my face. _This isn't how I expected to explain. _

"Good." Crosshairs said,throwing the tofu piece over his shoulder. Must be a force of habit.

_O_h well, Sydney just got this 'This robot is nuts!' reaction on her face._  
><em>

"Go easy on Ivy." Sydney said. "It's not like she's programmed to automatically insult you."

"Humans are not programmed to automatically insult." Ironhide said. "Why would a imposter insult me?"

Oh boy he just struck one of my nerves.

"Because I am not dead!" I shout at Ironhide. Ironhide has a thick processor. "Nor am I an imposter!" I shook my hands that were in fists. "No one can pretend to be mesah! "I tap on my chest three times while insisting."What proof do you need?"

"Solid proof." Ironhide said.

Crosshairs rubs where the bridge of his nose should also made a comment in a unknown language not familiar to my ears. Sounded like Chinese or Japanese except it sounded really alien it couldn't have come from any Science Fiction movie, ever. But it is so unique to come straight from an alien robot from outer space. My second thought was to drag Ironhide to the grave that once had been blown to pieces.

"I'll show you." I said, lifting my shirt up. "This stupid proof; -helmet-Autobot who doesn't pull up his holoform when driving!"

I pull up my shirt and then take off the fragging lid that covered the glass case over my heart.

"I told you so." Crosshairs said, as Ironhide was staggering back nearly tripping over a large log.

"Girly, how come you never showed me?" Sydney asks

"Because you would have babbled off to everyone about my secret," I said, getting this hurt look from her. "And kaboom, my plan is in shambles.I can trust you with my name; but this? I considered it dangerous."

I put the lid back on the glass globe item.

"Why the slag did you let them come?" I ask Sydney.

"They are the Autobots." Sydney said.

I rub my forehead.

"Sydney." I said, taking my hand off my forehead. "This wasn't how I pictured to make my return."

"Let me out of these binds!" Starscream pleads. "I'll tell you anything!"

"Even your last words?" Ironhide asks, turning his helmet towards the triangle shaped Decepticon. Wow that's a nice way to say 'no' coming from a Autobot. "Optimus would prefer you dead than alive."

"Uh no!" I shout. "I need zhe bucket!"

"Zhe bucket." Crosshairs said. "I forgot how weird it sounds coming from her."

"Zhe bucket." Barricade repeats. "I told you buckets are not worth it."

"It's a-" Starscream said something in what I cannot understand, again.

I turn towards Crosshairs.

"I'll take them all, and one for my friend." I said, holding my hand out. Crosshairs hands me the plate of tofu so I handed three pieces to Sydney and then threw the rest at Starscream one by one. "Speak in English you motther fragging whiny aft femme!"

"Hey Toothfairy." Crosshairs said. "Is leader of the free galaxy aware you taught Ivy Cybertronian cussing?"

"Ow!" Starscream yelps, as one hit his optic.

"Speak ENGLISH!" I repeat in the voice a maniac would typically use.

"No." Ironhide said. "He isn't."

"My friend is cussing!" Sydney cheers. "In an alien language, this can't get more cooler!"

"Ow!" Starscream whines, again.

"Speak in English, little dorito!" I said. "Or else I will make my spider drones make you into a cocoon. Then you shall be turned into a pretty cybertronian dorito butterfly and then I will shoot you down using some cannon bullets!" I threaten the jet by throwing another tofu. "Give me zhe bucket!"

* * *

><p>Our scene transfers to three days later. Ironhide looms over a child's grave in Illinois. He yanks out a pocket of dirt and dumped it to the side. He continue this process for at least three more pockets of twilight night sky made this scene slightly awe inspiring when equipped with a phone and internet service.<p>

"Ironhide." We heard Sideswipe from a distance. Ironhide turns his helm over his right where a silver mech that relied on wheels to get around. "You're disturbing a grave."

Ironhide lowers his helmet.

"Maybe not." Ironhide said, lifting his helmet up.

With a loud creee-eech noise Ironhide rips open the is enough light from the twilight sky we can see persevered body that is not Ivy. There is a couple boxes to the side of this well kept body that is containing items in zip bags, in viles kept in cups, and highlight paper marking each item accordingly. There is a big piece of paper that had a little note on it, this note read: _My name is Jacob Street,so please solve my murder_.

"How did she?. . ." Ironhide asks himself.

"What's in it?" Sideswipe asks.

"The body of a dead boy." Ironhide said. "Sideswipe,we'll dropping this off at a police station."

So, they did. But Sideswipe ended playing a song for a CSI show set in New York made by The Who. It's safe to say that Ironhide didn't really like hearing the song repeatedly on full blast from Sideswipe's open car got a lot of laughs out of it and posed a really good debate question about Ivy's empty grave; was she a zombie or not entirely human?


	12. A Christmas Wish

_ . . . December 25th. . . _

_. . . 2008 . . ._

"A Clue Finder!" I squeal jumping on to a big box that had a metal detector in it. My arms were wrapped around it and my energy levels were increasingly high. "Oh em gee!" I was so excited; so excited that the box isn't completely unwrapped. "Thank you Mr Sandler!"

Mr Sandler is drinking some coffee from the table.

"No."Mr Sandler said. "Thank Santa Clause."

"Santa Clause is not real." I said, looking over my shoulder and my hands stuck around the box.I could easily see Mrs Sandler and Mr Sandler were puzzled that I knew it already. "What?" They were sharing really odd looks. "I've watched the movie involving Tim Allen so many times I've accepted Santa Clause isn't real, but I believe magic is real!"

"Abbigale, you're too young to act that mature." Mr Sandler tells me.

"You're too old to be screaming like a girl when watching ET die in the movie." I reply with a goofy grin and a feeling that I was. . .Oops!

"I was bitten by a spider." Mr Sandler used a pretty bad excuse. A man wouldn't scream like a girl because a spider bit him every time ET died in 'ET Phone Home'. Mr Sandler seems to be believing that lousy excuse. "Spiders are infected with germs and bacteria and other deadly diseases."

"No, that's rats." I said. "The plague came from the rat and spiders give you super powerrss!"

"Abbigale, that spider was radioactive." Mrs Sandler said. "Normal Spiders don't give you superpowers, in fact, they can be quite deadly."

"Abbigale, go change your pants!" Mr Sandler orders me. "And throw them into the laundry basket."

Later that day I took my new electronical searching metal detector and went searching around the snowless patches area of the backyard for stuff. I had a shovel in my left hand for 'just in case' while swinging the metal detector back and forth; making it sway in motion. There came a beep from the metal detector which made stop the swaying._ Goody!, _my heart raced,_ new valuable items! _The metal detector determined the item is two feet down into the ground.

"Searching time!" I said,dropping the metal detector.

I use the shovel then dug and dug; probably going way past the two feet marker.

"Is this human attemptin' to dig her way to china?" I heard Crosshairs.

I look up from the dirt and saw the green alien robot that apparently looks like he is wearing a trench coat.

"You remind me of Dick Tracy wearing a green coat!" I shout. "And no I'm looking for a clue."

Crosshairs bends over into the dirt pile and takes out a piece of jewelry.

"So you were searching for this?" Crosshairs asks.

I could see it was dark out behind Crosshairs.

"...Yess." I said, feeling like a complete idiot. "Throw it to me!" I wave my hands. "I shall catch it!" I jump up and down. "Throw it like it's infected with Logocrimoloas!"

Crosshairs drops the jewellery quicker then a average person could say 'Pokemon'. I just made up that random disease on the spot; shouldn't that mean something wrong? I caught the jewellery in my hands then look down to it, only to realize it was only a golden necklace. Oh wait a golden necklace is in my slagging hand! Oh my-we can get rich from this!

"Quick, use the metal Detector!" I shout to Crosshairs."And see if there's any beeps right beside this hole!"

Crosshairs picks up the small device.

"This little thin'?" Crosshairs asks.

"Yes!" I shout, putting the necklace into my pocket.

"I swear, you are not makin' sense to make this hole deeper." Crosshairs said, shaking his helm. He turns the metal detector on and points at the other direction.

There goes the beep.

"How deep?" I yell.

"Two." Crosshairs said.

"Okay." I said, then cliimb up the rocky surface walls to the hole with the shovel in hand.

"Primus, Toothfairy isn't goin' to believe me when I tell him you dug.." Crosshairs leans over and his optics went so huge than their usual size. "Twenty-four feet into the ground."

"Read it and weep it!" I cheerfully said. "It doesn't lead to China if you're gonna ask."

"I wasn't." Crosshairs said.

"Because I made a tunnel and landed in San Francisco." I add. "And that's where I got this hat." I touch the festive hat. "I also got a new copy of HomeWard Bound in my pocket, too." I saw Crosshair's mouth fall open. "All it took was me pestering some teenagers and yay I get my favorite movie!"

I pat on my left pocket which is struggling to hold a big DVD case.

"Oh my primus." Crosshairs said, probably taking it hard to believe. He was doing a-oh cool, he did a facepalm. "I would have believed it if you used your looks."

"I did!" I exclaim. "They said I was too cute not to be given a movie."

Then I continue my climb up to the two feet marker. Once at the two feet marker, then I use my shovel and struck it into the hard hat has a handle thing that can be removed from the hat sides and it's currently under my chin. Imagine a girl at a rocky climate chipping away for a fossil and a diamond, alright that's how it is going for me. I made a wide hole in the dirt until the shovel hit something hard. I put my hand into the hole then feel around for this hard object.

"Oh by the way." I said. "I got to meet my favorite OCD Detective with wipeys."

"OCD Detective?" Crosshairs repeats.

"Search USA then add OCD detective series." I tell him, still feeling around for the item. "If that doesn't work then you must put in the quote 'It's a gift and a curse' and 'You'll thank me later'." This random thought entered my head. "Also, if that comes up with no results then please connect to the 'Reality internet' where I probably come from."

Where the hell did that random internet thing come from?

I wasn't looking up to Crosshairs so all I got was some silence.

"That show is endin' next stellar cycle." Crosshairs said, after a while. I was completely in the can say that I am very determined to find this hard item. Wait Monk is ending in this universe? Who murdered Trudy in season 1? Are we gonna get that slagging question answered?"Uh, human come out wherever you are." It sounds awkward coming from him. "I am not playin' this game."

Crosshairs is tapping his foot so dirt was falling.

"He'll thank me later." I said, digging into the surface above.

I hit something hard with my hand during this five minute search. It feels round and hard; very much like a coin that had a rugged surface. I yank my hand that now held the circular item. I knew what the Metal Detector had detected was most likely money! You can put a whole bundle of cash all over the bed before sleeping on it; if you're rich that is.

I poke my head out of the cave while still holding the coin.

"Done!" I squeak, and then watch Crosshairs tumbled back landing on the ground.

Oh snap they are gonna find out. I heard this tech-urch-eeech sound from above the ground that reminded me of how Bumblebee transformed into his Corvette vehicle mode. Mrs Sandler came to the large hole pretty much startled.

"Abbigale!" Mrs Sandler shrieks. "What are you doing in there!"

"I was searching." I said.

"And where did you get that hat?" Mrs Sandler asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"San Fransisco." I said, honestly.

"You better get this hole covered." Mrs Sandler said. " You know how Rob will insist you make a second hole!"

I groan.

"Of course." I said. "I'll get to it."

"And who parked that car behind the fence?" Mrs Sandler asks.

"Sydney's dad bought a car and his wife doesn't know about it, so he parked it here because his wife doesn't come over here often." I lied. "Sydney's parents lives down the street on the other side that isn't in our row."

"George does the unconventional." Mrs Sandler said.

"I know right." I said, with a quick nod.

"After you get out of this hole, fill it back up, then get in the house." Mrs Sandler said. "It is eight thirty two, and you should be asleep not making a big hole in the backyard." Jee I've been out there for so long! "And eat your dinner. It is in the microwave."

"Okay." I said.

Mrs Sandler went back inside the house; but I knew it because of her odd pair of shoes that made this click which bounces off on the ground and the backdoor had made the extremely scary creepy door creaking noise. I sigh, much relieved she had believed my well fantastic skill in making believe-able lies. Crosshairs looks over the hole and his light blue optics were bright so bright I can say someone put in a flashlight into his head that got connected to that big brain.

"Need some help coverin' the hole?" Crosshairs offers.

I heard a 'hello? Is anyone there?' from the tunnel.

I look up the hole.

"Please do!" I said.

Crosshairs held his servo out so I dragged myself outta that cave-hole into his much cold and wide servos. I felt so tired but my stomach was demanding I eat something before heading off to bed. Crosshairs put me down outside of the hole and I naturally began to walk really clumsy. Digging with a shovel in a cave for eight hours can really effect your walking style.

"Eight megacycles." Crosshairs said, once we were done covering the hole. "That's all it took for you to discover a complete set of Tyrannosaurus Rex bones covered in fossil feathers." He gestures to the large cut out rock outside the yard. "For a human at your age; that is fascinating."

"Wait until people start crowding all over the yard." I said. "Crosshairs, don't break it. You must bring it to the local museum intact!" I was really tired but being serious is my priority. "In all of it's entire-ty; the whole evolution chain hinges on this."

"I will make sure it doesn't break." Crosshairs said.

"Good boy." I said, resisting the temptation to pat his helm.

"Ivy,what did you just call me?" Crosshairs asks me.

"Good for you." I said with a fake smile.

Anyway; the Sandlers were asleep when I walked in. Crosshairs carefully left carrying the huge intact fossil. I cooked my dinner, then get out my fork, then get out milk and pour it into a glass. Next I ate and drank my dinner as any average child would do. In Twenty minutes I was upstairs in my Pajama's and wearing the newly bought pair of teeth were brushed right to the cleaning scheme that would be spotted if I smiled widely in the daylight. I was a little wet after taking a shower to get rid of any dirt that decided to take a road trip on me.

The coin, from the dirt, had been cleaned very carefully. I did this cleaning right after eating dinner and putting the kitchen-ware that had been used into the people think I don't clean my eating spot then they should be sent into outer space where Buzz Lightyear and Woody exists; then wait for them to be shrunken into toys and next they be joining the Toy Story crew.

"Homeward Bound, new hat, new ancient coin." I said, stacking my San Francisco items near each other. I take out another item from San Francisco. "And a DVD by Randy Disher!"

I put the DVD case by the Homeward Bound case. The necklace is so clean it's sparkly. It is right beside the new yellow hat people can argue it's a cowboy type of hat. Their argument will be promptly be shot down by me lashing out that Batman is not an actual bat but a man. I know this wouldn't make sense at all but it does when that mistaken identity happens.

I look out the window and see this passing star coming down across from the moon.

"I wish..." I said, watching it pass. "That Dorito gives Zhe bucket back."

The star disappears into the distance, and oh well, being tired and all I fell asleep on the floor instead of the bed.


	13. Where are we?

The current year is 2009, that is for sure. Sydney, me, and Crosshairs certainly didn't expect to wake up in the same fragging room with a big gigantic fearsome robot who claimed repeatedly 'I am dead' in a cell room that is huge for alien robots..He didn't appear to be dead and all since his optics are powered and I were connected by this connecting chain that had a glowing blue string attached to our this 'dead' guy claimed to be the leader of the Decepticons not Starscream the fool who keeps insisting he doesn't have zhe bucket.

"So, undead guy, what is your name again?" Sydney asks the undead dude.

So logically me and Sydney were in some form a representation of innocent by-standing rats.

"Megatron!" Megatron bellows.

I'll get zhe bucket back after a bit of negotiation. Where is it now? Starscream has kept zhe bucket for a year now. I first arrived into this universe with Zhe bucket of storytelling, now all that I have left of it is a handle which I call 'Zhe Handle' and keep it in a small box that can fit in my pocket. It seems like anything can fit in my pockets.

"Can you use yer cannon, Mr Meg?" I ask the perfectly blindingly light gray robot.

"No!" Megatron refuses,slamming his large arm to the floor. His arm is apparently so shiny that it doesn't seem to be visible and worth to stand looking at for a straight hour. Well, not unless I want to become blind!

"So much for being polite!" Sydney said

"Come on." I plead, shielding my eyes. "I can use my handy dandy insect creations to get yours off." I take out my little spare spider drone. "It is capable of reproducing itself in vast numbers. I lost one thanks to a experiment on portal bridges." I shrug, getting a 'there's more where that came from?' comment from Megatron. "All I got back was a thank you note from two weird-o's who claimed to be androids."

"I'm hungry." Sydney complains.

"Then don't speak to me, waste." Megatron said, tugging at his chain connected to the wall that is connected to his wrist.

"I wasn't talking to you." Sydney said. "Hey girly, where did Crosshairs go?"

"Something about drilling bullets into other robots head." I guessed, rubbing the top of my little baby spider drone. "Who's the cutey boy?" The spider drone wags it's back end left and right that it was so cute. "Yes, you are!"

"What is the spider Drone's name?" Sydney asks, peering over to the small spider drone.

"Drillip." I said, putting Drillip on my shoulder. "He's such a dog."

"Your terms of affection disgust me." Megatron said.

"I'm hungry!" Sydney declares again. Drillip jumps then lands on my right shoulder. "I need some lunch!"

Drillip strolled down my shoulder then hopped off my shoulder,then he squeezed through the bars, and headed down the passage. Sydney and Megatron were arguing about eating lunch that somehow changed to him going on and on about eating her to end his current misery.I put on the special pair of glasses that let me see what Drillip is witnessing.

"Ivs!" Sydney said, tapping on my shoulder repeatedly. "Tell him it's impossible for me to shut up when starving to death!"

"It is impossible." I said, watching the rows and rows of cells stroll past Drillip's perspective.

"But your companion is a human, as well." Megatron said in a harsh voice.

I look over my shoulder then down to the floor away from the gigantic robot who should be dead.

"I am a thing." I said. "Not a human."

"Girly, you are a human." Sydney said,as though she had forgotten what I had showed her last year.

"Am not." I said, my attention focused on her.

"Well girly," Sydney begins, folding her arms as a grumble came from her stomach. "Since you are from another world, what vampire movie is still the best?"

That didn't take much thought.

"The Lost Boys!" I squeal. "Nah nah nah nah." Mastering that awesome creepy sound is pretty spot on. I practiced this tune during lunch at South Christian to myself so many times. "I love it when the tune plays while the teenage boy is becoming a vampire and he gets all dizzy." I probably was speaking faster then normal. "Man it was so good."

"Another world, you say?" The shiny dead Megatron asks.

"Yep Mr Meg." I said. "I came through this weird thing and then this weird thing of lightning hit mesah and zhe bucket." I turn my head away from the gigantic robot attempting to keep a grip on myself. "And then I died."

"You're not dead." Megatron said the obvious.

"She isn't dead, at the moment." Sydney said, as her stomach rumbled. She rolls an eye at Megatron's stupidity.

"You really want me to believe this?" Megatron asks in a bellowing type of voice. "That you have died and returned from the dead? Whatever struck you was your own mind knocking legit sense into your feeble brain."

"Wait for it." Sydney said as her stomach growls.

"Next thing I know is waking up in a coffin in dirt related to gun powder." I finished. "So,I am a thing who doesn't even have a title nor a birth certificate or sure if this is real." Drillip went down the stairs one by one. "I used to believe this was all a dream."

"Untill . . . " Sydney adds.

"Reality hit when waking up in the coffin." I finish.

"So you're a thing." Megatron said.

"Yes." I said. "So please call me a thing."

"No." Megatron said, argumentatively. "You are a human!"

"Thing!" I shout back.

"Human!" Megatron bellows back.

"I'm a thing, damnit." I said. "Not a fragging human."

Megatron pauses before replying to my insisting argument. Hah! I stumped the former leader of the Decepticons in a argument.

"You've been around the Autobots." Megatron said.

"Oh yes." I said. "Ironhide cusses a lot in Cybertronian."

Sydney's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." Sydney said, again.

"Perhaps they'll feed us when Drillip catches the guards attention." I guessed.

I ended up having to show Megatron my strange spark-heart thing. Before I did that though, Sydney ordered Megatron to turn off his 'Shiny armor' mode and her stomach growled, initially refused to do it, so Sydney pointed out out that his armor's secret weapon is purposely blinding everyone in this very cell. She made a point that he wouldn't want humans to be bumping into him searching where to go and asking for a cane.

Megatron complied to a hungry Sydney.

"Your heart." Megatron said, staring at my heart surrounded by this gassy electrical thing.

"I know." I said. "It's really weird."

"No." Megatron said. "That means I cannot touch you."

I heard a rumble from Sydney.

"Don't say Ivy is an alien." Sydney said, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm a thing!" I add.

"She is not a alien." Megatron said, stepping back. "I am technically a ghost to you and If I touch her chest then that would establish a bond, which I would not want to have." He did not seem to treat this information delicately and slowly as a scientist would do for confused student. "But touching any other part than that would make a link."

"She can't copy and paste a URL from a website on to you." Sydney tells Megatron and waves her index finger in both directions. "I don't understand how you guys work with the internet."

"It's a_ connection._" Megatron said, emphasizing on the word 'connection'. "It's not apparent or obvious when there is a link between two individuals."

"And why should you not touch me?" I ask.

"You are a living primitive example of a spark exposed to the outside world through the skin." Megatron said.

Me and Sydney stared at him, confused even more.

"Dude." I said. "You suck at this."

"I do not suck on the floor." Megatron said.

Sydney fell over laughing on her sides and rolled over crying while laughing. I laugh as well not but not that hard you see.

"Stop laughing." Megatron said with a growl in his creepy deep voice.

"Nevah!" We both said at once,boldly.

Wziz-wiizz-urrch noises almost made my ears burst. It was then that two plates appears and a large purple square item that was twice my height appeared beside one another. Sydney and I stopped laughing when these items came into view. Sydney and I lunged at the plates without much argument and began eating; with straws, napkin, spoon, fork, and a drink as well. It reminded me of being in school just without hearing the stupid funny comments from Catherine talking behind my back.

"Energon!" Megatron picks up the large purple item and stared at it. "It's been stellar cycles since . . ."

I could see Drillip's fantastic adventure unfolding before my barked off at Megatron telling him to 'Eat before you starve, dead guy!'. What I did see was Crosshairs dragging a smaller robot to a pole with a chain around his arm. He seemed so irritated despite those unique dents and cracks on his green armor that wasn't all over him in a dangerous way. I could see a sand trail drag marking behind the smaller robot's feet.

"At least I am not the one who's small and weak!" Megatron snaps back at Sydney.

"Dude, even the weak and small can become the heroes." Sydney replied, after swallowing a bite from her food. She pats on my back. "My friend here, Ivy, is one of those tough cookies who don't let people get to her. Nor let them win getting a desired reaction that makes their words even more blazing and tormenting."

Drillip dodged other gigantic robots from stepping on him as he passed by these unusual spike metal creatures which were staring at him. The cracks between the floors were ginormous to my little guy. Drillip leaps over the cracks as The Great Prince from Bambi had done. Over the past two years living in Florida I've learned to contain my feelings more deeper and better than I had been doing in the reality where Alien Robots do not exist.

"She is not a piece of food." Megatron said. "Your friend is a living spark that can become disgusting pieces of organic."

"You know, Ivy would prefer to be shot at the head not be squashed." Sydney said.

"You're not her." Megatron said.

"She's the one who told me." Sydney said. "Ivs is busy right now eating annd wearing those weird glasses that-"

"Let me see what Drllip sees." I finish for her. "And yes, I wanna die be shot at the head." I heard utter silence from the dead robot. I then happily note about the side effects that are really awesome. "That brings the chances my body becomes a zombie into zero percent."

"You're unbelievable." Megatron said.

"It's also quicker to die." I said. "And being shot at the heart, too."

"She's a weird girl." Sydney said, as I continued eating. "The weird girl can be your best friend _ever_."

"Piece of rat waste." Megatron said.

I could see through the glasses that Drillip had seen a whole gigantic arena with Crosshairs shoving the weak body into a pole chest almost reminded me of some picture or a mention that people went on about when going on about the history of Dracula. Maybe It's from some scene in Braveheart, the 13th Warrior, The Lost Boys, Dragon Heart, Con Air, or something else. I can't remember where this scene becomes so familiar.

"Who's a piece of rat waste?" Sydney asks.

"Humanity." Megatron grumbles.

"Thought that's what I heard!" Sydney declares. "At least we have a honest dead guy in here."

Drillip continued down the hallway until it came to an abrupt end. There was a large window that showed a beautiful scene right out of Star Wars but in Outer Space. There were planets, far off distance dust cloud like things with bright circle suns in the middle. The sky was so black but the floating dark blue color with bright yellow stars and other colors stood out more than that. I can't smell for a fact; no sirrey.

Then the whole scene flipped like a card was turned over.

"Ivy." Sydney said, staring at me. "Stop pointing at me."

"Ooops." I lower down my hand. I look down to see the plate is empty and my stomach feels full. "I wonder how the cup with icecream stuff tasted."

Megatron was gawking at me.

"Why was this human acting under controlled?" Megatron asks.

"She has a lazy eye." Sydney said.

"Yep." I point to my left eye. "This eye is the culprit!"

"Here dead guy." Sydney said, holding a mint out. "This will make you powerful. But you must not swallow it."

"Why?" Megatron asks.

"It will do the exact opposite." Sydney said, holding the breath mint.

Megatron snatches the breath mint out of Sydney's hand, then pops it open, and flips it into his mouth.

"How long does it take?" Megatron asks.

"It should be working." Sydney said.

Megatron tilts his helm

"It is not working." Megatron said.

"Jeeze, she gave you a breath mint!" I said. "Now you are MORE powerful than ya were before!"

Sydney and I shared a high five. Megatron looks so angry at us despite not getting what Sydney was refering came through the bars missing one of his legs. So I turned him off and put Drillip back into the cozy pocket he was originally sleeping in. Megatron was gawking at me so creepily that it took all my self control not make him slap himself. I just don't get the whole 'spark-skin' thing. I put the glasses back into the pocket they had came from, too.

"Why do you call me Mr Meg?" Megatron randomly asks.

"Because I imagine your name as Mr Meg A Tron." I said. "A stands for your middle name; Alex."

"I do not have a Middle name." Megatron said. "Only a first and last."

"Tell me what is." I said, folding my arms.

Sydney was giggling at our silly conversation.

"Decepticon Megatron." Megatron said.

"Mr Meg Alex Tron." I said. "Mine is better."

"No!" Megatron bellows. "My name is proper than your stupid name."

"Lets argue about the name of Micheal Jackson's child; Blanket Jackson." I said, as Sydney was falling over laughing.

Yep, we argued about silly names.


	14. I know where we are!

Crosshairs was tossed into the room. Thankfully me and Sydney had been dozing off at the corner of the room-and yet I hadn't a single clue why we ended up that way-when this had happened. Crosshair's loud unexpected landing awoke us.

"I didn't steal the apple cider!" Sydney screeches. "I swear over a Honda Accord; that was all Ivs!"

Crosshairs and Megatron's tube thing is connected and Megatron's attitude earns him a smack from the guard. Megatron's body struck against the wall from this unexpected powerful smack by a much shorter alien feels the pain; strongly indicating that as he stumbles back whining about a smack that landed on his faceplate. The museum security built similar guard walks away from the jail cell as I realized what this is.

But dang these guys have gotten smarter keeping the enslaved individuals in their cells and not in a huge room with others so they can plan a escape.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Crosshairs asks, his optics narrowing at the dead cybertronian.

"I am dead." Megatron said.

"If you were undead, then you would be begging me to let you eat me." Crosshairs tells him. "Or you must be a ghost."

"I am a ghost." Megatron said. "I do not appreciate this current situation as you do."

"She just figured it out." Sydney said.

"Figured what out?" Megatron asks.

"Shush." Sydney said, waving her hand.

"I know where we are." I said.

"A arena." Crosshairs guessed.

"No." I said. "We're in a spaceship similar to the one Ben Tennyson and Kevin Eleven were in in the original Ben 10 series!" I flail my arms. "The episode where they had to work together in order to return home; home as in Earth."

Sydney's mouth went wide open.

"So, we were basically snatched by some machine into a spaceship that has these fights between aliens." Sydney said, holding up the tube thing connecting us. "I don't understand bring two gigantic robots and two humans into a Mega Cruiser?"

"Unless they like to be entertained by my singing, I have no idea." I said, with a shrug.

"What episode are you talking about?" Megatron asks, curious.

"Grudge Match." Sydney said. "Ben and Kevin were taken to this huge ship called the Mega Cruiser, where life and death gladiator matches are regularly held between two different enslaved species. Usually these two species have partners when facing each other."

Crosshairs looks towards Megatron who seemed royally ticked off.

"I am not enslaved!" Megatron roars. "No one enslaves me!"

Big smoke followed by a huge hot blast shot out from his large alien crafted cannon. The strong wind force is so strong that it sent Sydney and I flying towards the electrifying bars. However Crosshairs caught the two of us using his servo that hadn't been damaged.I believe Megatron is the undead guy who should never ever be meddled and enslaved in a room with two organics in the first place.

"If I don't come back with these two alive, Ironhide is goin' to offline me." Crosshairs said.

"As if." Megatron said with a grunt.

"I am soon to be eleven years old and all my childhood is currently being spent in the presence of alien robots!" I acknowledge. "I don't know about you but if Mr Hide can make a cannon that can damage ghosts then Crosshairs is pretty sure he'll kill you twice, Mr Meg."

Megatron looks at me strangely.

"When were you born?" Megatron asks.

"1996." I said.

Sydney counted her fingers.

"Wouldn't that mean you were born in 1998?" Sydney asks, dubious.

"Not 1996." Megatron said. "You must be a programmed machine not a human."

"Sorry?" I said. "I come from the year 2006." I turn my attention to Sydney. "Time and year is off for me. If I were still back in my reality then the current year would have been 2008."

"This means you weren't born in 1996." Crosshairs said.

"I _was_ born in Burlington at 3 PM on the six day of June." I said.

Oh gosh Autobot and Decepticon are doing math for one simple little age.

"You are not ten years old." Megatron said. "You are eight years old!"

"I am TEN years old." I said. "It's been ten years, almost, since Dragonheart was released."

"No." Megatron said, argumentatively. "You look too young to be a ten year old 'organic'."

I look over to Sydney who seemed to be apologetic about my argument with Megatron.

"I remember my birthday as six six ninty-six." I matter in factly inform the two giant aliens. "Take away the nine and you get ME!"

"You're not the devil." Sydney said, with wide eyes.

"That's not the point." I said, rolling an eye.

"She is not Unicron." Megatron acknowledges

"I can be if I wanted to." I said, putting my hands behind mah back. "I can become your very worst nightmare by forcing you to touch mesah at the chest." I had this wicked grin spread across my face. "You realize as a spirit that can have some complications undoing it." I wiggle my eyebrows. "Riiigght, Mr Hairs?"

"It's never been done before." Crosshairs said, with a grumble. "Even not knowin' what you are talkin' about."

Megatron explains to Crosshairs the complication about the spark-skin thing.

This sudden thought entered my head.

"So if I am actually 8." I said. "Then how long ago was I born in MY reality?"

Megatron and Crosshairs didn't appear to have an immediate response. But I could tell that Sydney was doing the math problem in her head-because she was holding her hand up at the air waving her index finger from side to side as though using a calculator-in its most obvious form. For once I could see a stumped look on the dirty dark gray alien robot with these blazing optics that could be called light bulbs.

"Eight years ago." Crosshairs finally said.

I folded my arms, smirking.

"I mean what year." I correct myself.

Oh well there goes another awkward silence with alien robots.

"2001." Sydney said, after a while.

"No, it must be 2002." Crosshairs said.

"I go with 2000." Megatron adds.

"And if I were actually eight when I came into this universe then I might be..." I count my fingers. I look up from my fingers with this wide spread smile. "Eleven!"

"It hasn't been three stellar cycles since you arrived." Crosshairs said,looking down to me as though a foolish question had been presented to him.

"2007, 2008, 2009." I list. "It has definitely been three years."

Sydney was really thinking hard. Because she wasn't making a peep. She was poking at the air.

"...Good point." Crosshairs said, with a reluctant tone to his freaking strange voice.

I can't describe how Crosshairs's voice sounds even with the accent. It is best to say he has a unique voice.

"Ivs." Sydney said, putting her hand down. "You're are really eleven years old."

". ..Eleven?" I ask. I am finding this hard to believe.

"Yes." Sydney said with a little nod. "You came into this universe as a ten year old. You'll be turning twelve this year."

_M-mymy-My life is a lie!_, was the only thought that raced through my mind.

"And when did you figure this out?" Crosshairs and Megatron asks, at once.

"Take ten away from 2006." Sydney said. "Ivs,you must have forgotten your previous birthday."

I was standing there, dumbstruck.

"Ah." Crosshairs said. "I haven't seen Ivy get this stumped since Skids and Mudflap asked her about the whole Astronaut Vs Barbarian."

"Astronauts would win." Sydney said.

"No, they wouldn't." Megatron argues. "Barbarians are savages and will kill their relatives without hesitation."

I couldn't understand what lead me to believe I arrived into this universe as a nine year old _this entire time._

"Yes, they would." Crosshairs argues.

Megatron made this creepy threatening growl.

"Humans were brutal to each other in their development eras." Megatron said. "And Barbarians are far worse than their medieval times."

Sydney knocks on Megatron's leg with her hand in a fist. There was this hallow sound that traveled up his metal robotical legs that have some metal related to a specific kind of gigantic and dirty dark gray alien robot gazes down towards my incredibly smaller friend.I could tell he was intending to make it seem demeaning towards my friend but she kept her ground.

"You ain't a time traveler." Sydney said, puffing her hair out of her way. "And yes, Crosshairs told me about your ice cube stasis."

Crosshairs is rubbing the back of his bumpy-cabled neck.

"I do not remember tellin' you." Crosshairs said, as Megatron seemed to be even more ticked off.

"You were struggling to understand how Ivy was climbing up a tree going after a cat." Sydney said. Crosshairs folds his arms saying something along the lines of 'As if'.' with a arrogant kind of grunt. I swear grunts these days around the Autobots are Morse Code. "In your holoform."

"Ice Cube would be a terrible comparison." Megatron said. "I was. . .frozen."

"Cuuubbed." I finally said. "You were cubed!"

"No!" Megatron said in a almost frantic way as he shook both his servos. "I was in a_ coma_."

"Mr Meg was in a ice cube stasis!" I said, dancing around while singing in it in a child type of musical singing. Megatron begins attempting to slam me into the floor using his cannon as though he had lost it-and lost his sanity about the whole touching thing-because of me. "You don't know-hah!" I stuck my tongue out. "You missed!"

"I won't miss this time!" Megatron said, slamming his servo but I dodged it.

Sydney was busy latching on Crosshair's digit.

"You don't know how funny this is." I said, coming to a halt in a rolling kind of fashion. "Denying you were a ice cube."

Megatron and Crosshairs share a glance.

"Should I?" Crosshairs asks.

"She doesn't have the appearance of a eleven year old." Megatron said.

"You didn't answer the question, ice cube." Crosshairs said.

Megatrons rolls an huge optic that is basicallly a lightbulb full of fire.

"Do it." Megatron said.

Crosshairs uses his free servo-that didn't have Sydney hanging on-to use two digits to grab my hands then pulls up my shirt. Megatron and Crosshairs look at my chest really awkwardly and I couldn't do a slagging thing about this. What makes checking out my chest so direly important that Crosshairs has to pinch my hands together? There is nothing about this situation that sounds logical.

"She hasn't developed breasts yet." Megatron said.

"This human is a eleven year old." Crosshairs notes.

"I know." Megatron said.

"Um, I'm right here." I said.

"And she has no breast buds firmly taking form." Megatron said. "Touch her chest, Autobot."

"What you gonna do?" Crosshairs asks. "Kill me?"

"I wouldn't resort to that if I were you." Sydney reminds the two. "You can feel each other's pain thanks to the shackles."

"I am going to eat your spark when I am resurrected." Megatron said. "And have some pie with it."

"No." Crosshairs said. "You better have chicken, french fries, and a coke." Megatron looks at the Autobot as though he had lost his mind. "If you're gonna eat my spark then do it the human way! And bake my spark into yogurt. That's the only way I will prefer to go down through your ugly and horrid mouth."

"You are the gross talkers, ever." I said.

"Shut up!" The two order me.

I roll an eye.

"I would if you stop touching my-" Crosshairs taps on my chest and wiggles his flat digit on it. "Hahahaha!" I laugh at the tingling funny sansation. "Stop it! Please stop it; I am ticklish there!"

Crosshairs lets go of my hands and my shirt, so I pulled down the shirt.

"Your body has physically and internally stopped aging." Megatron said.

A huge robot gaurd came to the cell's let go of Crosshairs's digit then landed on me. To be a better narrator; Sydney landed on my back so I fell square on the floor with my arms spread out and my legs spread out. Both of us yelped at once feeling the same pain being shared thanks to the electornical programmed shackle.

"The humans." The gaurd said, pressing a button on his huge glove parts.

"T-t-tthing, damnit." I managed to say in the middle of pain-shrieker deserving scream.

"Take them." Megatron said, clamping at his metal head. "They've been driving me nuts!"

The gaurd grabs the both of us without being careful. His grip was so tight we can barely have enough room to get some air. I could feel the excruciating pain that Sydney is feeling so badly. Me, on the other hand, doesn't feel so bad because of being so small. The great advantage about growing up short is not getting cramped up.

"You should join the club with Ironhide." Crosshairs said.

"I wouldn't join a bat swinging event with a trigger-happy Autobot." Megatron said. "We did not depart under good germs."

"Germs?" I squeaked, my eyes wide.

"Terms." Megatron corrects himself. "Not under good terms. Take the disgusting and annoying humans out of my sight!"

"Disgusting my butt!" I said. "Call me a fragging thing!"

"You are too young to be speaking in foul language." Megatron notes.

"Silence." The guard said. "You will be watching them face a opponent." The guard brings us out of the cell. "The Exomorph and The Predator are their first." I knew what exactly The Predator and A Exomorph was. They are the two nastiest and deadliest aliens in the universe. "And perhaps see them die."

"Sydney's not dying under my slagging watch!" I screech. "Loosen your slagging grip on mah friend!"


	15. Hide's first halloween

_. . . 2008. . ._

_. . .November 31st . . ._

"Since when do we have to get our holoforms dressed up?" Skids asks. "We never did that!"

Skids, Mudflap, Arcee,Crosshairs, and Ironhide were intending on going trick-or-treating. In their holoforms.

"Optimus finds your blending in skills quite horrible." Arcee said.

Ironhide was busy fiddling with The plastic toy story deputy badge on his woody costume. He wans't paying the slightest attention to the argument between Arcee and the twins. Crosshairs was just dressed up as himself holding a orange plastic container that resembled a pumpkin that has glowing yellow freaky eyes that had a black connecting lid attached to both sides. Everything that had lids reminded Ironhide of Ivy's bucket, and, how he failed to protect her. Ironhide was trying to avoid that small reminder.

"Hey!" Skides and Mudflap argue. "We blend in well!"

"As icecream partners." Crosshairs said. "A little too good."

"Hey, you're just jealous we give kids free icecream." Mudflap insinuates.

Ironhide looks up to the shorter holoforms of the twins. Their current holoforms were set to be children sized, their phyisical holofo0rm appearances even indicated they were both boys in their childhood years, and were wearing costumes. Their costumes was a skeleton suit that had had bones that glow blue in the dark.

"Trick or treating is a event that we rarely take part in." Ironhide said. "And humans started doing this event to ward off children from trouble-making."

Skids pulls up his skeleton mask and looks at Ironhide puzzled.

"You gotta be joking." Skids said.

"No jokes." Ironhide said, in a chide kind of voice. He could see the night is drawing near and children were already out beginning the house to house event. "First house that we-as a group-are going to is the large creepy one over there."

Ironhide points precisely at the direction of a house that received a lightning bolt.

"No!" The twins protest. "We're not going."

Ironhide groans, rubbing his forehead. We see his vehicle mode spring out two pairs of hooks that grab on to the twin's vehicle mode.

"I will tow you two, in vehicle mode, to every fragging house if needed." Ironhide threatens them. Arcee is dressed up as a cat with a tail and a headband that has cat ears. "Arcee and Crosshairs are here to make sure I do not end up killing you."

_. . . Half a hour later . . ._

_. . .After thirteen houses. . . _

"You miss her." Arcee said, leaning against the tree as Crosshairs is shoving the twins to the door of a house.

Ironhide turns his head towards Arcee's direction. He knew exactly who Arcee is talking about; he didn't need to ask or guess who the femme is referring to. Ironhide's holoform turns his head briefly away from Arcee's directing while grumbling about some were walking by in Frankenstein costumes, scooby doo, ghost costumes, superheroes, and cartoon characters.

The Halloween night temperature wasn't so cold; well, when is it for a alien robot? Hardly.

"It is guilt." Ironhide said. "Guilt cannot be changed."

"You should move on." Arcee said. "If Ivy was here; she would say the same."

"No." Ironhide said, in denial. "She would have said, 'Mr Hide, where did ya get dah go'urd rails from?' or 'Cheer up, Mr Hide!'."

"God rails." Arcee said,wiggling her holoform's nose.

It didn't seem to make sense with the word "go'aurd' rails for Arcee.

"Ivy could not say 'guard' correctly." Ironhide notes. "Nor could she spell it."

"Typical for a child with Asphergers." Arcee said, probably agreeing with him.

"She would be dressed up as Harry Potter if I had used my cannon on Starscream's helmet." Ironhide said, shaking his head with a light hearted laugh. "She would have made a great Harry Potter."

We see Crosshairs chase after Skids and Mudflap in holoform mode-they were holding a table right above their heads-while people pointed at grumbled to himself this might be the most irritating and most problematic Halloween on Earth with the twins. Arcee takes out a small ball that seemed to be webbed and had three holes.

"Sling-web throwers." Ironhide said, with a chuckle as he caught a glance of them. "I've been searching all over for those!"

"You dropped them in front of my feet." Arcee said.

"Since when?" Ironhide asks.

"Twenty earth months ago." Arcee said. "Right when Ivy was insisting you dragging you out of the base to see a movie."

Arcee threw the small circle sling-web throwers right after Crosshairs direction. Then we see the two flying balls dipping down right past can see a definite look on Crosshair's holoform that seemed more 'oh that's Toothfairy's creation'.We see two boys fall down at once and the table lands perfectly safely on the grass. Crosshairs couldn't stop himself but fall over the table. Ironhide's mouth is slack open.

We have a brief transition to show Ivy in a custom made Iron Man costume. We can see her heart is not present but the shining blue light is pretty bright; even the appeal of the iron Man costume seems so movie-like and minus the whole jet boosters, energy blasters,and nuclear reactor. We see she tries out her gloves on a bush; the bush burst into flames from the costume's blast.

"How could I . . " Ironhide said.

A guy in a dark hoody rushed by a kid and grabbed two bags of Candy.

"Someone stole my candy!" The kid in a Jack Sparrow costume, the one from Pirates of the Caribbean, yells.

"Go get him, Hide." Arcee said, folding her arms. She made this strange cat-like tune that earned a raised eyebrow from Ironhide. "I can always wait to hear your side of the story."

Ironhide's holoform dissapears from view in blue colors similar to a ID scanner going down as his form depleted. Ironhide's headlights turned on, we see his speed limit accelerate, and his radio turns on. Next we see his vehicle mode is seen driving near the sidewalk right after the fleeing turns the station to 'Soldiers by Drowning Pool'. We can hear his engine running on full steam. Ironhide's wheels go over rocks and tree branches that were in the way.

The candy thief knocks down other kids at the same time stealing more bags of candy. _Humans are easy to catch up with, _Ironhide turns left into a crash can going into the grass. He knocks over several Halloween decorations going after this candy man looks over his shoulder to see the truck is lacking a driver.

"Oh hell." The Candy thief cursed.

The candy thief ran into the backyard where no one would bother going in. Ironhide transforms into his robot mode followed by the classic tuurcch-eeuurch-wurrch of his servos sends the candy thief flipping over on the bags were sent flying in all over the place. Ironhide put his servo above the human in a cage like form.

"If you prefer not to lose an arm." Ironhide said, as his Australian-British similar accent is heard. "I highly recommend you return the candy bags to their rightful owners."

"Alien." The candy thief said.

"I am a Autonomous Robotic Organism." Ironhide said with a grunt. "Alien has no meaning in my species. We are older than you, wiser than you, and we can protect you from our kind who don't have the philosophy to _spare_ you." Ironhide takes his servo up from the man. He leans in closer to the candy thief and his breath in the cold became evident. "Only reason you're not dead is because it is Halloween."

The candy thief gulps.

". . ..Alien." The candy thief repeats. "I don't want more of you to pop out my chest!"

Ironhide draws himself back, disgruntled by this human's words.

"We do not do budding anymore." Ironhide said. "That was back in the dark ages."

The candy thief gasps.

"I promise not to do this again." The candy thief promises. "I promise!"

"Do you swear to uphold the knights code of honour?" Ironhide asks.

The candy thief nods, rapidly.

"I will be watching you, human." Ironhide said, giving him the 'I am watching you' hand sign. "Don't pull a fast one on me."

The candy thief gets as he shook and picks up the candy bags. Ironhide transforms into his vehicle mode and turns on his holoform. The candy thief's became so white that a child could have mistaken his skin for decorative ghost coloring. _No wonder Decepticons find it easy to scare humans at night,_ Ironhide muses at the thought, _They are so gullible._He saw a plastic pumpkin Halloween bag that seem to have a handle broken in half. Ironhide's holoform fingertips loosen their grip on the driver's wheel.

"I do not recall dropping them." Ironhide repeats to himself. "I could not have dropped my masterpieces."


	16. Facing foes

We were facing a hybrid between Exomorph and Predator. This twenty-five year old African American woman had the black claw attachments beside her mouth,The area reaching to her exposed knees to her feet strongly resembled exomorphs despite wearing blue jeans that ended two inches below her knee, she has a black armored chest that seems to be actually plate armor from a exomorph, she has a exomorph tail, one hand was a exomorph kind of style, and the other hand resembled much of a human.

I squealed when the actual Predator came walking out behind her.

"Go African Americans!" I cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Sydney said.

Sydney and I share a high five.

"Brittany Beronacles of Earth and Sler'ic of Predatoria vs Ivy Bell and Sydney no last name!" The Announcer from above shouts.

Sydney's face remarkably turns red. Her fingers were spread out and seem they were tempting to dig into someone's skin.I admire Sydney's advantage at not turning blue when she is sick, turning pink when she is embarrassed, turning white when scared, and her face turning a apparent red now the strangest thing in history has happened; her face turned red.I believe Logic no longer applies to anyone around me.

"My name is Hannah Sydney ROLLINS!" Sydney screams, pulling up her middle finger.

"Sydney, you just flipped them off." I said, gasping at Sydney's probably stupid move.

Sydney turns her head towards my direction. She has this really confident vibe coming off. I don't really care about the whole first name and middle name issue being strongly obvious in a cornfield that has a UFO pattern. Besides her first name issue should be on the back burner until this issue on the Mega Cruiser is dealt with.

"My mom flips off the cops when speeding to the hospital." Sydney tells me.

Sydney looks back to the huge gigantic wide screen that had this ugly alien on the board that seems undecipherable what he is feeling. I almost felt pity for the ugly announcer who'se voice reminds me of the electrical dude from Shark Boy and Lava Girl. The ugly announcer straightens a small collection of board sized items, oh wait a better word is shuffled, in his glove shaped hands.

"Fine." The announcer made a fake improvised cough. "Hannah _Sydney Rollins_."

"Thank you." Sydney said.

"Let the fight begin!" The announcer declares.

Sydney and I had to use our brains in order to, err, kill the duo. The Arena is vast with dirt and rocks that seem not very friendly to a body crashing into the ground leaving a crater. Frankly grass is much kinder enough it does act as a cushion in some little way that prevented me from breaking a arm from Starscream dropping me two years ago. The two opponents were running right towards us fierce and scary looking.

Sydney takes off both her high heeled boots and threw them respectively at the two upcoming aliens headed out the Predator dude-Oh wait, his name is Sler'ic- was not wearing his helmet so he unfortunately was struck by the big boot at the head and sent falling backwards. Brittany screams clutching at her head as though the pain was hers, not his. Sydney's other boot flew over Brittany's head instead of hitting it.

"Seeds!" I screech seeing a plastic container that had a couple seeds on a plate. "Must plant these organisms!"

I speeded off towards the container quickly with Sydney tailing right after me.

"This isn't Jack and the Beanstalk, girly!" Sydney said, in-between breaths.

"This is a universe where logic does not apply." I remind Sydney. "Oooh lala!"

I came to a strong halt but Sydney slipped and fell on the ground. So I feel the stinging hot pain but apparently didn't hear Sydney screaming about it. Usually when Sydney is hurt she is all complaining and crying about it like a regular human unlike me. _Pain is only a mosquito,_I reassure myself taking the lid off.

"My knee isn't hurting." Sydney said, dumb struck. "My knee isn't hurting."

I pick up the seeds into a small grip.

"I am feeling your pain, Sydney." I said.

"Oh." Sydney said.

I dig into the dirt using my shoes then drop the seeds into the small hole, spit on the seeds, cover the hole using the dirt and then spit on the dirt.

"Sydney,run for your life." I said, and then zip off.

"Ivy!" Sydney hollers, running after me again.

Big green vines dart up from the ground behind us. I don't know how or why my mind screamed to run away from the planted 's knee pain was way back in the corner of my mind possibly in a back burner. There is a cave right up ahead, and, I can pretty much tell that Sydney grabbed her boots while we were running to the cave's direction.

"My lucky boots!" Sydney announces. "I have them back!"

We all have a little bit of OCD in us.

"Good for you!" I yell. "Run before you DIE."

Sydney ran right as the vines were zipping up from the seemed like Sydney was stepping on heads over some disaster heading downwards to a safer area.I safely had landed into the cave feeling my heart is busy putting her boots on _as she is running_ from a possible form of death. This unexpected on set of panic came over me._What if she didn't make it?,_ I worried,_ How can you say 'sorry, your daughter died by this rapidly growing grass' to parents?_

"Hurry Sydney!" I shout at the side of the cave's mouth.

"My parents are not athletes, Ivs." Sydney retorts, putting her last boot on.

She's doing that when tall grass is bursting out the ground. The two alien partners were in a huge tree that was way above the ground like cats frightened off by some mean dogs. I really haven't noticed how comical this sight would sound until today.

"This is life and death." I yell back to her. "Not a marathon!"

Sydney jumps right into the cave-but thankfully not on me-on time. There was only what I could see as grass related material in the way. I lean against the rocky wall then put my hands on my knees and breathed a sigh of relief. The connecting shackles apparently were not fixed to a certain distance that made the other person be dragged. Thank primus for the little advantage with us.

"Tell me you have your Iron Man Costume under your shirt." Sydney said,getting up.

"It was for Halloween." I said, wiping my forehead. I stop leaning against the rocky wall and straighten myself. "I ain't a superhero, remember that."

"You're a thing." Sydney said. "But not THE thing."

"THE thing?" I repeat.

Sydney nods.

"What's the thing?" I ask.

"A big glob of jello that takes in people and kills them." Sydney replied.

"The tree of life can't be running amok again." I said. "Ash Ketchum and Lucario brought it back to life with Celebi. Well mostly it was Lucario who saved the day by sacrificing himself and joined his original trainer in..." Tears were coming in the corners of my eyes. "Damnit."

"The Thing is a alien glob from outer space." Sydney said. "I am surprised you've seen _War of the Worlds_ but not _The Thing_."

For some reason I had a feeling that Sydney was confusing two different monsters for each other.

"Since we're Omnitrixless; let's search for weapons." I said, wiping off the growing tears.

"Are you serious about killing the unique double?" Sydney asks.

I glared at Sydney still fighting back those annoying tears.

"I plan on getting us OUT of here and BACK to Earth." I said. "In Earth I start it by searching for items that will be helpful."

I hold up my hands as though framing a shot for a photograph and look down at the rocky floor for any abandoned weapons and technology that prior participants left behind. Anything that can be useful in escaping from this gigantic spaceship that requires aliens to kill each other in order to win. This hand method, that I am using, is called ' The Monk-Sherlock Zen' thing or I believe it is called the Monk Zen thing.

The Monk Zen thing isolates and cuts the scene into slices; which is really helpful. It helps make the scene into parts instead of a whole.

Anyway, we collected a lot of unusual;gear, technology, weapons, and parts that normally would be useful to create a home made robot on planet Earth. We assume the two predator related individuals were still trying to chop down all the rapidly growing vines sprouting from the arena's light brown ground surface. For sure Sydney and I didn't know what we were doing but it sure would work on what we are intending it.

"What are we building?" Sydney asks.

"I don't know." I said.

"How long has it been since we startedd this?" Sydney asks.

"Probably half an hour." I guessed, hearing chomping sounds from the caves opening. "We better hurry."

About fiteen minutes after; we got the huge robot suit completed Sydney and I were staring at our beautifully crafted a way we were scientists admiring our gorgeous co-workedd together projected. We shook hands congratulating each other for a job well done. The chomping sounds got louder and louder.

"Girly, you're a genius." Sydney said.

"I am not a genius." I insist. "I am really creative, that's all."

We get into the suit, then pressed the green button which made the chest part of the huge robot suit close on us. We can see thanks to the window-shield that is a strong resemblance to the screen normally seen on Star Trek when the Captain is seeing who is hailing his put our arms into the rounded holes that summons the big robot machine to life. A holographic projection of our creation appears in between us, and then, Sydney gets a shocked face.

"Dude." Sydney said, staring at me pretty shocked "We just made a Iron Man robot."

I smile and laugh.

"I am so sorry for your slow brain." I said, in between my laughs.

"Ivy, you're obsessed with Iron Man machines." Sydney tells me.

"I made a Barney robot that can become human size and teddy bear size for a school." I said, and then stick out my tongue. "I am not obsessed."

"Obsessed." Sydney said in a lower voice that sounds like a whisper.

I roll an eye-sitting in a chair-then press the 'walk' button.

"Let's kick some Predator-ass." I said.

That's what we did in the next ten minutes; kicked some butt. Sydney requested that I give her noise canceling headphones and a a dark pair of whatever-you-call-it just so she wouldn't see me killing Brittany. I at least respected Sydney's wishes and gave her what she wanted. Sydney was a huge help in killing the predator dude who's name escapes my mind. We used a lot of empty guns on him when we ran out of bullet's.

"Done!" I squeak, taking the headphones and whatever that thing is off Sydney.

"Finally." Sydney said, with a relieved sigh.

We watch their souls slid across the dirt similar to snakes. I pressed the red button right beside my seat which made the chest armor open up.I could not help but get outta the suit after taking my arm out and run after the souls that were sliding towards this large door that was closing.I don't get why they had the doors open in the first place during the killing thing!

"Ivy!" Sydney yells my name completely. "You've gone mad!"

"Get your big girl boots then!" I shout back and then slid down in the closing doorway.

Thankfully me and Sydney were able to get out of the doorway safely. The glowing souls were still in my sight so I ran after them. Sydney was shooting questions at me that I wouldn't want to waste my breath on explaining WHY I was running after the darted by these huge gray robots that seem more alien than Transformer'ish. I just made up the whole 'transformer ish' thing to describe how the entire race of Cybertronians work; great.

"Girly!" Sydney yells. "Start explaining why we are chasing after SOULS."

"Soon, my friend." I said.

We went through a doorway that had a door set to the side. We were getting closer; that I deduced when the souls were going faster and faster. My heart is racing fast, sweat is really coming out the skin, and my adrenaline is running through my was this steaming heat that was followed by a dark feeling about the upcoming sight.

"Girly, we gotta stop." Sydney said.

I look over my shoulder.

"I swear we will be done with running in a minute." I promise her.

I came to a complete stop in this room. Sydney is panting but she hid behind me feeling-probably-the exact fear in this was a huge furnace machine at the back that has a large open door showing transparent ghostly flames sticking out as though asking the souls to come. This terrible feeling didn't sit well with my stomach.A strange sadder feeling traveled down from my head into my heart; the kind a average person would experience from reading a yahoo article about a mother watching over her son in spirit as a blue butterfly.

"Ivs, you're crying." Sydney said.

Tears were coming out making my vision blurry.

"For once, I am." I said.

I saw the first dark gray soul be snatched by this flame and taken into the furnace.A evil face appears in the furnace followed by a wide crooked smile-yes, the transparent face had details for it's transparent mouth-that would send chills down a child's skin. Well I just felt chills going down my skin. _You gotta keep watching, see how it works, _I tell myself wiping off the tears quickly as possible.

If we were to get out; we had to study the ship's power source. I already know what is the power source of this ship; it is this. The much darker soul was collected by the long serpent whips that curled back into the furnace flames brighten up as though the furnace had been recharged by a electrical battery. The door to the pristine clean dark gray furnace loudly slammed shut.

"Wh-w-what is that?" Sydney asks.

"It feeds off death." I said. "It feeds off lives."

"There you are!" A giant high pitched robot said, picking the two of us up by the shackle's cord. "You don't belong here yet."

* * *

><p><em>...Probably one space hour passes...<em>

A normal person would call a small group of guards, who intend for that person to watch their comrades engage in a life and death match, as sociopaths or sadistic losers. The robot guards wanted us to watch Megatron and Crosshairs go up against opponents who are up for their level of of just having a levitating announcement board out there to announce the match; they put out soccer ball sized camera's floating all over the place that could follow anyone where-ever they went.

So it is not just the board; they put out the spy balls.

"You're fortunate our announcer prefers to make humans watch." The security robot guard said.

"And that most of the comrades you know are out of this room far from reach." Sydney said, still shaking. She had a nifty metal bandage over her knee that made the pain non-existent while healing the wound. "And you have a creative genius in this room."

"Gee." I said, feeling flattered. "That's nice."

"Yes!" Sydney cheers. "I made her feel flattered!" She did fist pumps. "Yees!"

The security robot guard looks down at us a bit confused.

"Cheering when a organic feels emotion is not a time to celebrate about." The Security Robot Guard snarkly said.

"Ivy never shows her emotions." Sydney explains to him. "Not ever; well except for feeling happy. She ALWAYS shows that!"

"True." I said. "I am a hyper-go-lucky person."

"Who doesn't show her FEELINGS." Sydney emphasizes.

"I don't see the problem." The security robot guard said.

I stare up to the security robot guard.

"Is a entity feeding off souls to power up a spaceship more sickening and a problem to you?" I ask, in a very serious tone. "Don't you DARE avoid my question." I shook my index finger up and down. "If I die on this ship; I will use all my strength to drag my soul into this room and haunt you until you DIE."

Sydney made this terrified gulp.

"Not at all." The security robot guard said. "But who told you about the whole power source?"

I never felt so emotional about one stupid thing.

"We saw it." Sydney said, stepping forward. "I hope you rot in hell."

We turn our attention to the big computer screen that showed us the arena that has two robots.

"The repair program did its work." The security robot guard said.

"Program as in change Mr Megs personality to a maid?" I ask.

"No!" The security guard robot said, slamming his hand on the unexpected slamming sent us six inches above the table. We were back on the table in a second shortly then we were rubbing our sore butts. "Not at all."

"Program refers to changing computer related stuff such as systems." Sydney said. "Which brings us to the assumption that Ivy came up."'

The security guard is not the best happy camper to be around.

"It makes the armor repair itself, illiterate piece of scum." The security robot guard said, leaning back in his gigantic and probably comfy chair.

"Did you just call us illiterate?" I ask, being held back by Sydney. "Lemme at 'em!"

Megatron and Crosshairs are going up against their current was thanks to Sydney that my head was turned at the computer screen while swiping my hands at the gigantic piece of English trash furiously. If he knew we were not illiterate then perhaps his insult would have been more effective instead of ticking me off.

He used the word 'illiterate' improperly, damn it.

"The Ghost of Decepticon Megatron and Detective Autobot Crosshairs vs Zu'rk and Zalhif of Zilioliziana!" The announcer said with much broad hopeful tones to his voice. "The ghost works with a living cybertronian facing against a rhino wrestler-Zu'rk-and a squid humanoid-Zalhif-equipped with the best weapons licensed by the Galactic Federation!"

"This is a waste of my time." Megatron complains. "And my presence."

"Unlike you; I have to live after this." Crosshairs reminds Megatron. "In one piece."

"A Autobot femme promised you a kiss?" Megatron asks.

Crosshairs didn't reply.

"So she did." Megatron assumes as his mouth turns into a smile that is unusual.

I could only assume it was one of the three bodies that Arcee operates under different names; who each have unique is Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1. All of them are sisters in some technical way that is still confusing for me to fish the words out and attempt to explain it.

"Tell me a story, human." The gigantic security guard robot said, leaning into his chair.

Sydney and I shared a puzzled glance.

"Me?" Sydney points to herself.

The gigantic robot shook his hand then points at me. _You are not afraid of telling a story,_ I mentally reminded myself._Remember who you are, why you are here, and what's been keeping you together! _My hands relaxed at the encouraging thought. If I didn't want Sydney to die then logically don't argue about being referred to as a 'human'.

"Good!" Sydney said. "She's a beast at stories!"

Sydney and I shared a high five.

"My patience is dwindling." The security guard robot said.

I sat down on the floor holding zhe handle. Man it feels weird not to throw anything into the air while telling a story.

"There once was a little girl who believed Superman would come in to save her and swoop her into his arms." I began telling the story. In a force of habit my voice began to change into musical tone. "She moved from place to place with her family." I held up my hands but had five fingers up. "In a way she stole what she liked from different schools."

"What did you steal?" Sydney asks.

"This isn't about the human." The security guard robot said.

"Shush." I said, putting my finger to my lips.

"Fine." Sydney and The Security Guard Robot grumbled.

"She stole a Lion King book that was big,another small book about a baby dinosaur that had rainbow spikes and hid into the pocket side of her father's car." I continue."She made a friend at another school who gave her brownies with M&M's because the girl didn't want them. Our girl found herself becoming isolated from making school friends at the next school she moved to."

"Where does our superman symbolism come in?" The security guard robot asks.

"Shut up!" Sydney yells. "She's getting to it."

"Let me sing it." I said, getting up. "It feels right to do it."

"I don't like singing-" The Security Guard Robot starts to say but Sydney interrupted.

"Shut up." Sydney orders him.

The long blue cord connecting me and Sydney extended; giving me more room to walk around.

"One day she was telling a story." I begin singing.

"Lion Cub Nala singing voice!" Sydney cheers while clapping her hands. "I've missed that!"

"Throwing her item into the air." I continue. "But this portal came outta no where, she was sucked into it like a vacuum cleaner taking all the dirt." I jump onto the console that resembled a piano. "She then found herself surrounded by alien rroooooboooots!" The giant guard attempt to grab me but I slid down on my knee's down the piano that it made musical sounds. "Yes she did!"

"Get off that!" The security robot guard snaps.

"One day one of these alien robots let her go accidentally and she fell from a five story building." I continue flipping over and missed his huge servo. Sydney's jaw was loose, hanging open. "There she wished for Superman for come in and save her!" I twirl around accidentally hitting one of these big huge buttons that slammed shut. "She kept falling and falling."

"Stop it!" The security robot guard is attempting to stop me.

I hop on to several buttons and land on a switch that had a wide some what surface.

"It was then she dah-cid-ed to grab onto a pole!" I made the switch go forwards. "There she crashed into a room with people staring at her creep-ey-ly, there she apologized." I sang the word 'apologized' in a long country singing voice. "But what can you do when superman doensn't exist?" The window to the room had disappeared. "She started to save her own butt-

"Instead of waiting for Supermaaaan!" Sydney joins in, as we were making a mess of the room. "She always looked up to him as a hero!"

"But fictional heroes don't always come in and savee the day!" I continue singing walking around the buttons on the machine.

"She used to believe Superman existed." Sydney continues while pressing random buttons.

"This girl was a big Superman fan!" I continued to sing. "She took action, insults, and her intelligence to send a villain flying away like team rocket." My hands balled up into a fist then I jumped on to a big red button. "This girl can take care of herself from gigantic robots."

The chair flipped over making the robot security guard crashing into the door across from us.

"She always looked up to him as a Hero." We sang while using our feet on the piano parts.

The room become colorful as though there is a disco-ball hanging right above us.

"But, what can you do when superman doesn't exist?" Sydney sings, pressing her feet on the low sounding parts of the machine.

A lower pitched theme came from the smaller designed buttons that Sydney pressed really sounds strongly like a melody being played out by small humans on alien average alien would have mistaken our tune for someone playing a large piano.

"Start being the hero." I add in a lower voice.

"Because Superman doesn't exist." Sydney continues.

"And waiting for Superman is a waste of time." I somewhat raised my singing voice.

"Because she always looked up to him as a hero." Sydney sings it in a higher pitch.

"And he never showed up." We finished together. "The end."


	17. How to NOT be a coward

"Ivy." Sydney said. "Promise me something."

That was the most suddenest question in the history of questions, ever. _Does Sydney believe she'll die in my arms?, _I thought with much hurt lingering in my heart. A moment like that would tear me into pieces over and over again; I would never get over the death of my only friend. After moving from state to state in reality, not making long term friendships, stealing books from schools, and closing off can really do a number on a child.

"Enlighten me." I said.

The ancient robot squid alien guards were speaking with each other in Spanish. Sounded like these dimly lighted processor-ed alien afts had effectively stolen off Earth language and re-branded it as their own.I don't have a big fear of heights, but the only problem is; getting down.

"Promise you'll make it to my parents Christmas dinner this year." Sydney said. "If we survive the Mega Cruiser, that is."

"What if I dig a hole to San Diego?" I ask.

"Not going to happen." Sydney said.

"You don't have a magic ball." I reminded Sydney.

"You're not going to get into a black car that is capable of time traveling and go back to photobomb Elvis Presley and Richard Nixon in a photo." Sydney said. I raise my left eyebrow up and down three times earning a eye roll from my friend. "There is time travel rules for that."

I swear Sydney knows me too well.

"Rules?" I tilt my head. "What rules?"

"You know them." Sydney matter in factly reminds me.

"Lay them out, because I will break them and smash them into smiltherines!" I said, grinning from ear to ear. "If you would like to spare reality from my 'fun', Sydney." I made a short little laugh. "Then never, ever tell me the rules!"

Sydney has this straight forward serious look. She is more blunt than I am, no seriously. Sydney would rather be honest when someone tries on a suit or a dress about how they look. That quality is part of what makes anyone take Sydney serious. They would never know she has a strange desire to meet humanoid beings hailing from another universe, galaxy, and planet.

"...Girly, this is serious." Sydney informs me.

"I live in a serious world that has comical consequences." I said.

The conversation that was being carried above us had stopped. It became apparent these strange alien guards had come to a was only logical since they were looking down towards detached our shackles, and then, separated us. I don't know what they wanted to do with Sydney but maybe they didn't have a good idea what to do with her so they may have put her in the cell.

That is it. I am calling these guards by different names!

"We have decided to let you get what you came into the Great Soul eater's room for." Philly of Phi'Pick said.

Yes, Philly of Phi'Pick is the name I chose for one of the alien robot security guards.

"Okay, Mr Philly of phi'Pick." I said.

"Don't you dare call me that." Philly of Phi'Pick scolds me.

"Mr Philly of Phi'Pick." I repeat.

"I hope the Great Soul Eater devours your soul." Philly of Phi'Pick said.

I frown while looking up to Philly of Phi'Pick's ugly robotic squid face. Does every high ranked individual aboard this version of the Mega Cruiser have relative ties to squids? I could have bit my lip hard looking up to his awfully carved face.

"You really want me to kill your power source, Mr Philly of Phi'Pick?" I ask.

"A human can never do such thing." Philly of Phi'Pick said.

"Uh huh." I said in a non-convincing manner and a little nod. "And I suppose no one is bold enough as me to do it."

"Your friends have just defeated our two best deadly slaves." Philly of Phi'Pick said.

"Funny how you called them 'my' friends." I said. "I have yet to befriend Mr Meg."

For the next hour of the long walk to to the great soul eater's room; we had a nice debate. What was the debate about? It is something so memorable I wouldn't want to share it. But towards the end of our debate it turned into a 'who is the most ugliest alien race in the universe' conversation. No he didn't reveal to me what his real name is. I was able to complain about Philly of Phi'Pick's ugly looks though.

"Die slowly!" Philly of Phi'Pick said, throwing me into the room.

"With style!" I yell, and yelp landing on my butt.

With a loud slam the door shuts behind me.

"So much for a great come-back." I mumbled, while getting up.

This blood-grieve stricken version of fear struck my heart. I could feel this intense warm heat pressuring it's against my back. Okay I was definitely thrown to land TOWARDS the door in some unusual circumstance, not away from the door. _You can do it, you can do it, you can do it. _I turn around.

The door to the gigantic and massive dark grayFurnace is hugely open.

"I know what you are." I bravely said, feeling hopeful that death could be quicker by this Soul Eater.

The creepy face appears in the furnace. The fire spread outwards from the big metal machinery keeping it together at a certain temperature. The fire did not spread all around me because of the cold breeze coming from under the door.. The floor across from me becomes bubbly, molty, and heated. It was thanks to my shoes that it didn't really burn my feet.

If I were to face death, then I should at least give it a challenge.

There was a little soft burning sensation in my chest.

I stepped away from the cold font and to the flaming needy-soul-eating entity.

"Feed off my deaths!" I offer the Great Soul Eater. "Each and every one." _It doesn't matter how I died, its how I lived those lives,_I thought fighting back tears as flickering transparent flames drew closer. "The many lives I could have lived, the people and the Alien Robots who I could have touched with words,and the things I could have done!"

The serpent flames touch my chest right on the area where my heart is protected by a lid. This painful sensation returned; it's been two years since this heart burning pain ever washed over the beach on to the sand. That is a terrible comparison to describe the burning sensation that persisted to the point I wanted to yank off my shirt. _No, I ain't gonna run shirtless!, _I thought, _you're not gonna die._I remember what I promised myself; in the end, I won't allow my friends to die.

Loud and barely able to withstand screeches came from the furnace.

"Your days of eating souls are OVER." I randomly yell, seeing from below my vision blue theme colors shoving the curly red rope strands away.

I could see the sinister creepy face in the soul eater beast did not appear happy. A heavy windy roar came from the furnace. The force hadn't sent me crashing into a door or into a wall; so logically this is a weak enemy. The few red strands that were still there were getting knotty and big while twisting themselves up. I realized just then that it had been hope burning inside my unique, strange heart.

The bright yellow red transparent tip curls back, and away from me.

"That's it, that's it, that's it." I said, watching the yellow-red tentacle slowly turning black while it heads back into the furnace. "You can't take it all from me." I tap on my chest. "You can take other alien's lives, but you can't take _MINE."  
><em>

A black ball with red outlines replaced the sorry ass flaming interior.

"I have done a ghost rider thing!" I cheered. "Woohoo, go me!" I do a random dance just to celebrate the special occasion. "I defeated the bad guy!"

The big ship tilted to the side sending me flying down into some part of the wall smacking my good old shoulder against the wall, like owch._I can feel pain, big plus, _I thought watching the lights flicker on and off. There was this mechanical groaning sound that could be defined as wheezing from The Mega Cruiser making it's last breaths. Assuming any organic aboard this ship should die if it kaputs which means in English; losing power.

Instead I stood in a shivering cold room rubbing my shoulders and wishing death collected me already.

"Slag,I didn't realize The Grim Reaper enjoyed the-soon-to-be-dead in distress." I said.

I usually pictured The Grim Reaper as Grim. Grim; the skeleton guy wearing a black cloak that had inside red fabric and wielded a scythe. His skull would remind people of the 'death' marking on Grim Reaper I picture is the one from 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'. Grim's an old fart who has a 'heart' even when he denies it.

The lights kicked on. Except there were bright red flashes. I heard the door swing open so of course I had to get outta a dead and no longer occupied room. Loud submarine signals echoed through the ship tilted sideways so I was sent gliding down to the right. _Looks like Grim wants to meet me when I'm dead,_I concluded feeling around the walls.

_...Probably fourteen minutes later..._

_...after getting confused in a lotta halls..._

I came to a sudden halt in the dark where figures were running back and thoroughly confused lead me into passageway that had these tall and remarkably copied off barrels full of oil. It confused me that they have oil for a ship that had been powered by a soul eater._ Maybe it is stale oil for their machine based warriors?,_ I guessed scratching my head. There were alien announcements going off the big loud speakers hooked into the corner of the ceiling at every hallway corner.

"Walk, walk, walk and shake your booty." I randomly sang, and then shook my booty.

I am feeling random. I am feeling really, really random. I then felt the urge to relieve myself. I saw this big claw resting on the floor while sticking out from the barrels and then it became a logical situation. I unzipped my jeans, unbuttoned them, and then went to this huge claw. I hide behind it since this claw was so wide that not even a human sized alien could look over and a gigantic one would not be able to see me among these big collections of barrels. I pulled down my pants, and next to come down was my underwear, and then relieved myself.

I had this big goofy smile stuck to my face.

"Aaaah." I said, leaning forwards on the claw. "I shoulda' not drank dat sprite."

I heard this low engine grumble. Sounds like an alien based helicopter's engine sorting out it's old kinks and messed up gas that hadn't pass during a twenty-two hour flight to San Diego from some other state. _Do you wanna look up while you're relieving yourself?, _I ask,_ Well I need to go faster so yeah. _

I look up.

Lo and behold it is a great old disgusted Megatron.

"You are disgusting."

I was still smiling.

"And I am tooouucchhiing you." I sang, feeling more relieved than ever. "Ahhh, almost done. Please bare with me."

Megatron looks away shielding his optics.

"Your pee smells horrible."

"Pee doesn't smell until its been out for more than twenty four hours or until someone has eaten something like those brown beans in this movie where a kid ran away from home and ate with a fugitive at night who the boy later captured and put on his red toy wagon tied up by his wrist to his ankles and took the fugitive back to his more familiar streets."

"And?"

"The fugitive was promptly arrested and a kid dropped a apple behind the window in front of the fugitive."

"And what happens in this 'movie'?"

"In the movie this fugitive had stolen a doll from a carriage while these kid were setting up their tree house, this kid interrupted a rare blooming to tell his next door neighbor that guy was stealing, the kid removed some teeth from his next door neighbors teeth set, and a couple other things."

"Teeth set?"

"That movie was hilarious!"

"But what are teeth set?"

"Fake teeth to replace the ones that were lost."

After a while I felt the job was done. So I pulled up my underwear, pulled up my jeans, buttoned up the buttons and zipped up the zipper. I made sure to walk around my puddle of urination that didn't have a single tint of color to it. Megatron moved his claw away just so I would step into my own relieved puddle.

"Not gonna happen." I said walking right pass the puddle towards the big guy. "And if you are out, why is Mr Hairs not out?"

Megatron takes a few steps back.

"I ripped my shackle off and ditched him when the lights went off, earth minutes ago." Megatron said.

"And you found me." I said.

"Did not." Megatron said.

"Did too." I said.

"It's more like you found me, trash." Megatron argues back.

I folded my arms.

"When I get back, I'mma be first to tell everyone that Megatron watched me relieve myself." I said.

Megatron shook both his servos.

"You will NOT do that!" Megatron frantically said.

"Why would I?" I ask, cockly.

"Because I would not want to be associated for your disgusting relief moment when I rise up from the dead." Megatron said.

"You can totally ditch it by not going back." I said with warm hearted laugh. "After this."

"I can only avoid the hellish pits by ressuruction." Megatron said.

"What are they like?" I ask, curious."The pits."

"Hell." Megatron said. "The realm of torture, hence the name 'hell' and 'Pits'." Never ending pain, sorrow, and infliction."

"Is there another way you can avoid that?" I ask, feeling very hopeful for him.

Megatron's optics lighted up. He looks towards my direction with his fresh mint breath being visible.I don't know why it was visible in a really warm atmosphere; I mean there isn't a Jack Frost kind of person sticking around playing tricks on my mind.

"There is a 'Friendship' link." Megatron said.

I folded my arms.

"The way you mentioned to me sounded like a mistake you didn't wanna initiate." I said. "So bustah, what's the lousy excuse this time?"

"Autobots expect Decepticons to despise friendship links." Megatron finally admits.

"Uh what?" I said, blinking multiple times.

"It is a temporary form of bonding that allows a spark to remain alive without its carrier while temporally connected to another spark." Megatron explains to me. "No one will be able to see me, except you."

"So you're a ghost that's gonna be haunting me." I said, tapping my foot. "And kids can see ghosts at a young age. So I probably won't be the only person to see and hear you." I point at Megatron using my index finger. His optics work together to narrow at me; attempting to be mean. "Takes out the _whole_ point of your request."

"Not exactly." Megatron said.

I sigh, shaking my head.

"How long does it last?" I ask.

"Six earth months to ten earth months." Megatron said.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I ask.

"It does not come with speaking through bond and a eternal connection." Megatron tells me. "I can hear your thoughts and feel your pain."

I stare at him.

"Anndd what about mesah?" I ask.

"You will not feel my feelings or hear my thoughts." Megatron said. "It applies to the spark that is doing is enough cycles for me to find a new shell to inhabit." I could tell there was some kind of dark plot developing. "Or find a way to restore my shell."

This is coming from the evil robot who's asking me to do a 'friendship-link'.

"When I'm linking with you; it does not hurt." Megatron said.

"B-b-but I'mm a thing!" I said, as my hands were trembling. "I MIGHT get hurt! I have some human inside of me." I pat on my chest. "I am totally worried how it might effect me or change me; you know, most people don't find themselves in a situation like this."

Megatron is really calm and not worried about it.

"I only need to touch your hand." Megatron said, in a reassuring voice.

I-I-I can't take a dead guy serious right here. It sounds really simple for him but worrysome for me.

"I promise." Megatron said, holding out his large and sharp index digit. "It will not hurt; I pinkie swear."

I held my hand out.

"Since we're pinkie swearing; it seems appropriate to make you swear not to kill Sydney and The Sandler family when you are brought back to life." I said,narrowing my eyes at the gigantic dark gray robot with these fire burning optics. "I ain't gonna do the pinkie swear willingly if you don't say it."

Since he needs to touch my hand, it seems logical that my pinkie finger to be the touched area.

Megatron's face did not look pleased.

"Sparing humans is not-" Megatron started to say but I interrupted him.

"Then say bye bye to little miss happy face!" I said, putting down my arm. I gave a small wave and then turn around after that I walked away fast as my legs could go. "Hope you enjoy going back to the pits!"

Megatron gets in my way.

"Fine!" Megatron said. "I will spare them."

"And you will never ever break zhe bucket when Dorito gives it back." I said, getting a surprised look from Megatron. "Not ever!"

"D...Dorito?" Megatron said, clueless.

"He calls himself 'Starscream'." I said. "More like the chip who refuses to speak English."

"I can take care of that." Megatron said, as a sinister smile came across his ugly dirty faceplate.

I held my hand out.

"Pinkie swear!" I said, holding up my pinkie finger.

"I pinkie swear promise." Megatron said, somehow wrapping his gigantic metal pinkie claw around my finger. "To your terms."

I feel a little stinging pain from my pinkie finger . But the pain was gone in three seconds.

A eleven year old girl would never picture herself; Linked with a Alien Robot. There was a sudden electronicall pulse that went through my body feeling every fiber in and out standing up.I felt so strange,more power beyond belief was channeling through the temporary connection being established, and I was fortunate to share it with Megatron.

The sensation came to a abrupt halt. My pinkie finger feels unusually numb.

"Dude." I said, glaring at Lord Idiot of medical fields. "You numbed my pinkie finger!"

Megatron takes his digit off my finger and takes his index digit away.

"I did no such thing." Megatron denies.

"Yes you did." I accuse him. "Because I am a worry wart!"

Megatron pauses, then tilts his helm at me. I could see a disgusted look grow on his faceplate that reminded me of The Dragon dude from DragonHeart. Megatron steps away from me while his cannon is powering up.

"You disgust me." Megatron said.

"Which part?" I ask.

"The chest popping aliens." Megatron replied with a hiss.

I tilt my head while thinking up the movie involving the Predator and the dude with orange hair that really could not reflect his strong heroic build. Next my mind went off into Terminator-ville getting a terrified Megatron standing mere feet away from me. Stupid big Megatron shot at me but heck I scooted right over letting the blast destroy a group of barrels and become explosive.

I duck and wait for whatever mess behind me cool big babooms loudly echoed down the hallway following a big gust of too much television can be educating in understanding how dangerous explosions travel in big cackling badaboom sound died away; I had one eye looking over to see what was left of the hallway once behind me is still carrying that blast down.

"Stop thinking disgusting images." Megatron orders me, his optics glaring down at me.

"You don't get bothered by killing humans." I said, getting back up.

"That's a different story." Megatron said, with a despiseful tone in his voice.

I frown, as feeling returned to my pinkie finger.

"Why get bothered seeing it happen with humans and aliens fighting it out?" I ask.

I could have swore Megatron shuddered.

"This is different." Megatron said.

"...Oh my primus I'm not talking to a villain!" I threw my hands up into the air. "I am talking to a guy who doesn't mean EVERY single word he SAYS. So you are not a honest-lying, backstabbing ,cruel killing, and human despising robot."

"But I am." Megatron said.

"No you aren't." I said. "You have been alive longer than me."

"That I have." Megatron said with a nod.

"And yet the leader of a terrifying faction is _scared_ of human gore." I said. "Tell me what is wrong with this picture." I snap my fingers,remarkably I did it right, then point down to the floor. Megatron didn't have a reply. "Stop pretending to be a damn_ coward_."

Megatron flinches at the mention of being a 'coward'.I can tell he did not enjoy the word 'coward'.

"I am not-" Megatron begins to argue back but I interrupt him.

"I am speaking!" I sharply interject while holding my index finger up. "You're making Scar,Hades,and Jafar look good!"

There is silence between us.

"Who are those humans?" Megatron asks, ending the eerie silence.

I facepalmed myself.

"Forget that." I said. "But you've lived longer than I, so stop hiding under false pretenses."

"Fine." Megatron grumbles. "I despise human gore."


	18. That little chit chat

"I want you to follow exactly how I walk." I told Megatron, ignoring the flaming area behind me.

Megatron folded his gigantic arms.

"I don't see how this matters to our survival." Megatron said.

I snap my fingers, then give him the 'I am watching you' gesture. I walk straight with my chin up, my back straightened, my confidence raised, and I walked like a man. I imagined getting stung by a cybertronian bee and then dying, which pretty much provoked Megatron to following me. His large thunderous steps echoed out the chaotic noises from the other hallways.

"You walk like a prime." Megatron compliments me.

I laugh.

"Thank you." I said. "You were walking like a troll."

"I was intending to insult you." Megatron said.

"Sorry dude, Optimus told me about the harvesters, The Primes, and The Fallen." I said. "I know my compliments. The title of a prime is something to be respected; it's not the title of a king. You must _earn_ the title."

"My brother is a relative to a Prime." Megatron said. "He inherited it."

"Who is your brother again?" I ask.

"Optimus Prime." Megatron said, with little regards to his brotherly connection. "He was terrible at backing me up during our sparklinghood."

"So you had a father?" I ask, my head turned towards the much larger and huge alien robot. _I am surprised they have family units, _I thought,_Ironhide never talked much about having a family in the first place. Maybe Ironhide was sparked by 'The Allspark' and some lifeless body custom made for him._

Megatron laughs, but not the creepy evil one. Not the one from cartoons. It was the amused laugh.

I might be a big Science Fiction Nerd over-thinking everything at this point.

"We all have parents." Megatron said.

"And who was your mother?" I ask.

Megatron didn't seem to be too open to tell who his mother is. I can tell by his face that his mother was necassarily not a 'femme' but probably a mech.

"Okay, who's yar daddy?" I ask.

"Alpha Trion." Megatron said, in a low voice. "He is the one who bridged our evolution chain from alien sticks to humanoid automonus organisms." Wait didn't Optimus Prime tell me the exact same thing about the Autobot faction? "Yes, not only does the word Auto-bot apply to the Autobots; it applies to the entire cybertronian race."

I raise an eyebrow.

"A relative to Primes, I see." I said. "Alpha Trion Prime." Name sounds really mouthful. "No, scratch that out, just Alpha Trion."

"Alpha Trion preferred we called him 'father'." Megatron said. "He is gone,now."

"Sorry for your loss." I said.

"Don't be." Megatron said. I quickly became surprised by Megatron's calm demeanor towards the subject that should be touchy, even for a alien robot. "I have the _upper hand_."

"Your father; did he die naturally?" I ask, feeling this chilly-cold and murderous vibe coming from Megatron.

For once the 'scary-villain-is-in-your-preseance' feeling came into play.

Woohoo! Go evil moment that indicated I am in the presence of a bad guy! Go evil moment!

"I murdered him." Megatron said. I had to use all my self control not to run around in circles yelling stuff in gibberish and waving my arms in mid air. Megatron made this unusual evil cackle that only master-villain cartoon characters could , I envy his cackle skills.

Whatever motives Megatron had at the time; I wasn't interested about hearing them out, now.

"Teach me how to cackle like that." I said.

"Learning to cackle is natural." Megatron said. "It doesn't come with mentorship, unlike my brother."

Ah ha, so Optimus was mentored to become the mech he is today.

"Of course he was." Megatron said, with a chiding glare aimed down at me. "My Uncle Sentinel Prime was his mentor. Optimus gets his wisdom from Sentinel's teachings."

Man, Megatron is really using our link to read my thoughts and answer the questions.

"And how did the Prime title fall to Optimus?" I ask.

"He was Orion before that." Megatron said.

"Before what?" I ask, again.

"Before he was Optimus, there was Orion." Megatron said. "Shortly after I murdered father; he became Optimus _Prime_." I can hear a brief jealous tone in his voice at the word 'Prime'. "I chose my name after Megatronus, the Fallen."

And there goes Mr Bad Guy avoiding the question.

"The pretzel?" I ask.

Megatron stops, pausing in his tracks.

"You never met him." Megatron acknowledges the obvious.

"So The Fallen is a pretzel." I said. "That is all I am getting off this."

Megatron rubs his forehelm.

"How can a 'thing' possibly know about my grandfather's schematics?" Megatron said, lowering his gigantic servo. "You have _never _been to Cybertron!" His emphasis on 'never' was loud and clear enough to get his point across. "I have seen your entire pathetic existence relying on friendship and that inaccurate screen yeilding life."

I wish that the president of the United States could award me the 'most weird child' right here and now. I ain't feeling insulted by what Megatron has just harshly told 't a normal person feel insulted? A normal person-if they lived to this point-would have screamed at Megatron, did a rage quit, and demanded to be killed.

I held up my index finger right at the big ugly Decepticon Leader.

"It is called a_ television_ screen." I correct Megatron. "Lord Megatron of the Idiot field; friendship is magic."

"How can 'friendship' keep a 'thing' freak like you going?" Megatron asks.

I smiled, not thinking a thought on Megatron's question. I shook my head with a small laugh and then walk right past him. The answer is very obvious for me. Megatron just needs to put on his thinking answer is what allows me to see what is in my way through the darkness in this now-empty hallway.

"Explain!" Megatron demands,catching up.

I decided right then and there to change the subject.

"After you killed your parent; how long did it take for your 'Bro to become a Prime?" I ask.

"He inherited the title." Megatron said.

"You see, he earned the prime title." I said.

Megatron raises one of his metal optic brows.

"..Uh, Crosshairs likes to brag about Optimus." I said. "Optimus risks his spark every single time for the halfless human race, the entire universe, and millions of lives against _your army_."

"My army." Megatron said, fondly.

"He is the wise, noble, and optimistic guy you would want as a..." I came to a loss of words.I shook my fists at the air while still walking "Damn it!" I threw my arms into the air while walking away from the burning background. "My train of thought just crashed into a barn house!"

"You're insane." Megatron said.

"Not the point." I said, waving my index finger in mid-air.

"Whatever you say." Megatron said, probably rolling an optic. "Why do you keep going? Why do you keep living? Why do you not stop here and give up this charade?"

I put down my index finger.

"That is for you to discover." I said, with a little wink. "And you won't find it out through mah thoughts."

We had a unusual eerie silence between us. Somehow I knew that wouldn't last too aboard a ship we needed a escape plan out of. I don't know how Megatron is going to act 'nicely' making a escape plan with escape plan needed to be safe and reliable; one that would get ALL of us back _home._


	19. Strangeness in the air

There is awkward silence between Crosshairs and Sydney. They've been having this since being put into the same cell was making unusual whistle not familiar to the human ears accustomed to a sharp one made by a teacher. Crosshairs looks down to the smaller human beside his bull-hoof claws.

"You know, everyone has been callin' 'Xenomorphs' as 'Exomorphs' aboard this ship." Crosshairs complains. We can see a change by Sydney's shoulders and she had stopped had one servo on his left knee, his gaze fixated on the floor, and a baffled look on his faceplate. "It baffles me how they can stand it."

Sydney looks up towards Crosshairs with small eyes.

"I thought they were Exomorphs." Sydney said.

Crosshairs chuckles with a slight shake of his helmet. His left servo slides off the knee armor.

"You're thinkin' Galvanic Mechamorphs." Crosshairs said.

"You mean Upgrade?" Sydney asks. "The Black and white technological creatures capable of giving any machine an...upgrade?"

Crosshairs nods.

Sydney does a over-exaggerate groans as she lifts her head up towards the cieling.

"This means Ivy has been wrong about their name for years!" Sydney declares, lowering her head down.

Crosshairs raises an metal optic brow.

"Years?" Crosshairs repeats, looking down towards Sydney.

"Ivy told me she's been calling them that for years." Sydney said, with a slight and little laugh. "After I, errr, watched the first alien movie with her." Sydney shudders while muttering 'scary piece of crap'.Goosebumps went down her arm. "She kept insisting they were not dog plate aliens."

Sydney and Crosshairs had their blue tube shackles connected. They are in the same cell-without Ivy and Megatron-in the middle of a crisis on the Mega Cruiser lights were turning on and off in the bars to their cell is glowing a steaming hot red complete with smoke glowing in a lighter tint of red. There are some unoccupied cells left empty. A few of the cells held alien-like prisoners.

"I bet Ivy somehow messed up the power generator." Sydney bluntly said.

"No way a human can survive doing that." Crosshairs spoke it in a grumble-like tone.

"You haven't seen the bad Science Fiction movies." Sydney said."The main characters-No wait!" Her eyes became big. "Those are the Christmas movies I am talking about. The main characters ALWAYS survive."

"Christmas." Crosshairs said, with a grunt. "The digging month."

"It is not the digging month." Sydney said. "It is the month of giving."

Crosshairs puts both of his gigantic servos on his knees.

"I had to dig out SideSwipe and Arcee out from a dirty pass in 2007, and then, I had to help Ivy last stellar cycle."

"Christmas is still not the digging month."

"Holes was released on Christmas."

"Kay Radio-cracky voice, Holes was released in October!"

"Ah, so you are sayin' kids can survive snake bites."

"No, that is _not_ what I am saying."

"Fidlin' with circuitry and cables while the ship is runnin' is dangerous enough."


	20. No such

Megatron was surrounded by creatures varying in size, some of them were tall unusual crafted aliens and a few bore the hallmarks of humanoid is partially seen hiding behind Megatron's large and wide metal dirty leg. We can see her eyes are small and her facial expression is showing of the most outrageous weird alien creatures that is the height of a six foot seven male wearing armor with antenna structures poking out the helmet and the body structure of a humanoid bending down to her level.

This alien dude leaning down towards Ivy is Antrose.

"The Exomorph killer is silent." Antrose noted.

"She is usually chattery." Megatron said, getting odd looks from most of the aliens in the room. "_Most_ of the time."

He could feel Ivy's fear and the overall mental battle going on in her mind.

"And what part does this human play in our escape plan?" Toki asks, waving his right hand back and forth.

Toki is a rather unique alien giraffe humanoid individual with stripes, a long neck, legs that were so skinny an athlete would envy them for speed, and his body is coated in gothic-medieval is connected to a much shorter individual who bares a striking resemblance to a rat bred into a most aliens in this room,Toki and Reheller still had their shackles tied.

"She is my link to_ stayin_g; once escaping from this horrid ship." Megatron said. "She has every part in this plan." Megatron made a threatening growl towards Toki "I am close enough to being your superior. I know most of us would like to return to our familiar you dream of killing this little one then you answer to me."

"Oh, what you going to do?" Toki asks, sarcastically asks folding his arms. "Make me into mushrooms and casserole?"

Ivy looks up to Megatron, pretty curious.

"I would first stab through your heart, smash your head, smash your body and then dump it into a plate full of water, cook it for an hour, put some cream cheese in it, add a few protoforms here and there, and add some chicken fit for a king, and add some autobot lettuce." Megatron said in the most coldest and calmest type of voice ever. "I would eat your body after stirring it up and use a fork to do the honors."

"Eh, I am allergic to chicken." Toki replies. "You would be spitting out my bone in no time."

"Then I would put cow meat in there instead!" Megatron bellows.

"You're sick." Toki said.

_I wonder how Megatron cooks humans,_ Megatron heard Ivy's thoughts.

"I make a terrible cooker." Megatron said out-loud. "And if anyone wants our plan to involve cooking the other inmates, think again."

Due to Megatron's towering and intimidating height-perhaps Megatron might not be a terrible cook as he claims to be. Anyway due to his height it made the following fearsome aliens stare at Megatron and literately take his word or what it was. They quickly became cooperative to work together in bringing everyone out, and destroying the ship at the process, ad how no to kill the cooperating aliens in the process. Ivy just sat on Megatron's feet listening to there plans not making a peep strangely enough. Usually she would be chatting and making comments that necessarily are not appropriate in the middle of a alien planning with a gigantic alien robot and humanoid resembling alien-fish-dinosaur creepy old cell mates.

Thankfully not one part of their plan involved cooking others to get it done. Antrose had a important role that puzzled a few cell-mates how this could even work, including Ivy, but not see the escape-crowd group looking smug at a blue map of the entire spaceship. Our scene transitions to a crowded room that had Sydney and Crosshairs, and a whole lotta others. Sydney gulps fear that she could get herself killed_. Maybe Ivy is right,_ Sydney thought,_ she ..._

"She isn't gonna be there all the time."Sydney found herself saying out loud.

"Being there for what?" Crosshairs asks, looking down to Sydney pretty puzzled.

"Oh, you know, saving my shiny crystal ball." Sydney sarcastically said.

"Be serious." Crosshairs said.

"Saving my life." Sydney said.

"I once told Ivy that she'll always be there." Sydney said.

"...Always?" Crosshairs said. "Always be around you?"

Sydney hysterically laughs, falling over on the floor and kicks her feet up in the could not tell if Sydney was upset or throwing a green autobot, who's mold resembled a detective with a trench coat for dramatic flare, scratched the side of his helm looking down towards a laughing laughter was louder than everyone chattering in the room.

The SARG's-SARG means Security Alien Robot Guards-were on alert as seen through a transparent noise in this room is not that loud for the remaining captive cell mates to understand who is saying 's laughter was so loud that the speakers went off.

"Dark human stop making the terrible noise." The crackly-noisy announcement came out this rather small vent device shaped to the perfect length of a square at the corner of the room at the top and the bolts to it seemed very study enough that they hadn't become rusty at all.

Sydney's laughter came to a stop.

"Always be there to save me." Sydney said.

The crackly noisy sound coming from the small device ended.

"You're one weird human." Crosshairs said.

Sydney smiles.

"No, that is Ivy." Sydney said. "I am the calm one."

"I find it hard to believe." Crosshairs said.

"It isn't." Sydney argues. "Even creative geniuses can be loud."

"Is too." Crosshairs argues.

Sydney sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Ivy used to be more ...revenge bent." Sydney initially paused for what she is about to say next."I had to be there for her every step of the way." Sydney is shoved by a squeaking smaller alien that is somewhat like a porcupine and a dwarf merged together completely covered in armor that seem gracious and magnificent rolling on by. "Hey" Sydney yells after the rolling animal. "Watch where yo' going, buster!"

Crosshairs couldn't really believe that Ivy, the one and only annoying human 'thing', needed help getting over her obsession in revenge. Ivy was way too 'untamed' and reckless when it came to adventure that was beyond anyone's had acted as though she can take care of herself when it came to defending herself against alien Crossairs; Ivy fit the very definition of thought about how she was when the first came across her two years ago. Ironhide got irritated with Ivy's obnoxious attitude that easily came off in the stories he had told Crosshairs. The stories where Ivy reminded Ironhide 'pull up your holoform, damn it!' 'and sometimes sang 'Don't forget to bring moneeeeyyy!', and sometimes told Ironhide 'I am not your mother.' before heading out to a drive-thru.

"So you brought her humanity back." Crosshairs said.

"Basically." Sydney said, nodding

The spikey armored dwarf porcupine individual was drawn to a hole in the wall similar to way that a rolling magnet would be. Behind the wall we can see a tall giraffe alien pouring some form of liquid around the thorny edges above a square cabin-box shaped formation that was gray and had some magnetic screws drilled into the thin two layered item. This giraffe humanoid structured alien is Toki with a crouching Antrose keeping the metal in place using wide elongated claw fingers.

"Why did I volunteer?" Antrose asks.

"Megatron would have ripped your antanna's if you kept nagging him about Ivy." Toki said.

"She's a useless human!" Antrose said. "I was trained to be a warrior not a thorn massage!"

Toki's unique green left eye rolls while his orange eye didn't budge.

"Help me." PDC-PDC stands for Porcupine Dwarf Creature-squeaks.

Toki cackles at PDC's plea for help.

"You fool, that's what we are doing!" Toki said. "You'll thank us later."

"I bet thirty-two hundred cavalries from my homeplanet that he won't." Antrose said."And medal of honors."

Toki playfully punches at Antrose's shoulder.

"You gotta be jokin' Ant boot." Toki said.

"My planet has conquered all it's nearby planetary systems."Antrose said, with a dreamy sigh. We could not see through his helmet but the attitude was all that it needed. "I was the sole survivor from my troopship that these morons decided to bomb was fifty-three space years ago in the HoloPrime Galaxy."

"There's no such thing as Holoprime Galaxy." Toki tells Antrose. "Is that how long you've been friends with old yeller?" Toki tilts his square head Fifty three space years, that's quite a long time if you ask me. You must be bestfriends with him!"

"Met three space years ago after my former partner died." Antrose said."And there is a Galaxy named Holoprime."

"I was caught a few earth months ago." Toki said. "I am quite aware about my galaxies."

"Of course there is." Antrose said. "I was the one part of the charter to explore and defeat any residing current inhabitants standing in our way, which was easy using our 'new' XLRI Point 12 powerblasting gun that had dust-zapper mode."

"So you deteriorated the inhabitants and the planets in your way." Toki summarized what Antrose had said. Toki did not seem pleased as his moving green eye narrowed at Antrose. A frown slipped on his giraffe-human-like face. "Not cool."

"We didn't destroy the planets." Antrose said. "We liberated them. Perhaps the planets fought back...and I am the one of my kind alive." He lowers his helmet down. "I should have stopped fighting years ago."

Toki slips rounded gear thorn items over the porcupine thorns that had oil grease over them. This is only phase one of the plan Megatron and the other freed cell mates had came up with to get the others out of the SARG'S clutches. Toki dumps all the liquid into part of the thorns and then yanks out the cabin drawer part off from under the shoves the PDC away carefully spreading out his long thorny fingertips.

The PDC is sent rolling away crying out for help.


	21. Back'ish

The plan pulled off quite well; with mesah being in shy mode because of all the strange aliens around me. The SARGS were taken down quite poetically against each other using a handful of the aliens they had enslaved. Megatron may or may not have used the freed cellmates to rig the entire spaceship in the way Kevin Baxter from Home Alone 1 and 2 did. I'll spare the details of how their brilliant plan became a total nightmare. Just that many of the escaped cell mates went their ways in these escape pods shaped like peas.

"Sydney, I have to let go!" I shout, slowly losing a grip on Crosshair's large bull shaped light gray foot.

Sydney looks down towards me.

"Ivy, take my hand." Sydney said, reaching her hand out to me.

Megatron grunts from above.

"Useless." Megatron said, probably feeling what I felt.

I smile, and shook my head.

"No." I said. "There's only one way its gonna turn out."

I let go of Sydney's hand. Sydney screams for me as as the other junk from the former spaceship were being dragged into the large and cackling thunder'ish portal. Megatron wasn't there last time I checked over the screams of my one and only friend, including the 'I am so screwed' look on Crosshairs. There is always a time and place for things but death can be averted. I fell through the green-blue portal thing eventually seeing the outer space atmosphere become nothing.

That is when Megatron randomly appeared.

"I hate you." Megatron said.

"Welcome to the club!" I said, flying through the portal. "Wee!" I saw a white dot in the distance. "I call dibs on arriving first."

"You can't call dibs on _arriving_." Megatron chides me.

"Watch mesah!" I call back falling through the beautiful blue portal that hadn't changed since I was last flown into it.

I landed on the floor: zhe bucket of landed right outside the house but it wasn't very attention grabbing since he didn't make a thud.I had fallen straight from a raging portal straight into reality. In this world where I am presumably a new student to this different school; I have no friends, again.

"I am alive!" Megatron loudly declares.

I get up then run straight towards the door-it leads to the backyard- that has the big rounded wooden table with six chairs. I thrusted open the door and then lean forward in the open instant cool summer breeze brushed by my face. _This is a nice warm welcome,_I thought with a smile but unable to smell.

"But not in the right universe, scraphead!" I remind Megatron.

Wait it's dark outside, and yet, I can see Megatron as though there is a light pouring down on him.I saw there is full moon coincidentally on this totally unexpected night. Megatron's face was really stupid and would have wanted to snap a picture of him using a spare camera she kept in her pocket.

"Impossible!" Megatron declares.

I closed the door, next I turned left and darted through the kitchen which didn't have those baby gates for my little brother Johnathan-oddly enough-and took a hard pinned stop right at the breakfast table.I turned a sharp right then after making through living room number two I turned left for at least two seconds, and then shifted to the right. Next came another right so I ran upstairs like a herd of elephants. I can feel a cold chill go up my skin.

"Christiaaaaan!" I yell in the dark hallway. I flick up the light switch making the hallway more brighter. "You're not gonna believe this!"

I turned left then almost slid down the hallway in my shoes. I pulled open his door with a huge twitching jerk from my arm. My brother asleep, obviously. His black laptop was up and running; still. _Lucky kid!, _I thought walking into the room, _I couldn't get mine to work. _I could sense Megatron's presence from the hallway.

"Don't tell me this human is an exception." Megatron said with a nasty growl.

I turn slightly towards the door away from the bunkbeds.

"He is MY brother." I said, pointing to myself. "Not yours."

"Speaking of brothers." Megatron said. "My brother is a Prime."

I roll an eye.

"Whatever." I said, walking to the side of the bottom bunk where Christian is tangled in a mess of blankets. I lower down towards eye level then grab a square device sticking out from the bed. I look down to see this device is Nintendo DS. Wait a second, this kind of Nintendo DS wasn't released until 2008. "Frag it."

"What is it now?" Megatron asks.

"It has been two years since I left." I said, turning on the DS.

Oh goody there's a game called Transformers in the cartridge.

"Hey Christian Patrick Mullaaah!" I yell. "I got your Nintendo DS and-" My eyes went so huge and probably sparkly. "Mr Meg, you look clean and shiny on the screen, and more awesome." I look towards the doorway to see a human sized robot version of Megatron. "You should go clean yourself more often."

"Under my dead spark." Megatron said with a hiss.

My brother bolts up from the bed.

"Ivy!" Christian yelps. His eyes were so huge. "Is. . .that you?" He rubs his eyes. "You can't be-"

"I am Ivy Bell." I said. "And I am a thing."

Christian grabs the DS from my hand.

"That's for ditching me." Christian said.

"I didn't ditch you." I said, standing up. "I had no control over the unexpected portal."

Christian looks at me so strangely.

"You haven't changed." Christian said.

I pull up my shirt.

"I have changed." I said. "Literletly."

My brother let out a girly shriek. I heard a trempede of feet from down the hallway. _Is Kelton still with my mom?, _I thought at first. Megatron lunges face first into the room smacking against the big wooden furniture that has a small television set with a gaming system plugged in. I laughed at Megatron's obviously stupid move.

And I was still holding up my shirt.

"What is it-" Kelton stops dead in his tracks."What the hell-"

"I have a lot to explain." I said,letting down my shirt.

"Hell you do." Kelton said.

"This human is not your father." Megatron said, observing Kelton's soldier pose.

Kelton has black hair, he has the body of a strong man with muscles, he has a texan accent, and he had recently shaved. Kelton apparently hadn't shaved his head, yet. I can tell due to his hair slowly growing out slowly and gradually that my eyes could dots partying around. He is the guy who repairs Helicopter engines aka the helicopter mechanic. Kelton generally appears like the person you would meet as your drill Sargent except more friendlier.

"That's kind of obvious, Lord Megatron." I acknowledge the ghost by his name.

"Her heart!" Christian shrieks, closing his DS and pointing at me. "I saw Ivy's heart!"

"So is your heart, Ivy." Megatron retorts.


	22. But for how long?

Megatron could hear Ivy's utter perplexed state of mind. It was morning when the girl had waken up-on the couch, that is-after what had been countless moment Ivy woke up; there was fear, confusion, uncertainty, and sadness. More of the reason was this sad stricken thought from Ivy; **_I don't have my best friend._** Megatron could hear Ivy worried thoughts about Sydney. Ivy's thoughts were more worried than being over-excited as she physically seems.

"If you keep worrying about your little friend, you will drive me insane." Megatron said, folding his arms.

Ivy eyes at the gigantic tall Decepticon leader from the center table.

"I am a worry wart." Ivy said, as though Megatron should have been told. "Didn't I tell you?"

Megatron had to hesitate, and actually think if she had told him. A wide smile grew across Ivy's face as as she folds her arms and leans back into the chair. Megatron saw the scene of two house thieves being hit by paint buckets from the top of a staircase._ Is this image suppose to mean something?, _Megatron thought glancing to Ivy who was swinging her feet up and down. Ivy laughs at Megatron's puzzled reaction.

"One of these days you will discover the formula to win a conversation against me." Ivy said.

"I _can_ win in a conversation against you." Megatron said.

"Explain to me why a portal brought me home but two YEARS later." Ivy said. "I have all the time in the world."

Megatron pauses, again, but he was frowning.

"Starscream is the one who majors in Science." Megatron said. "I major in resurrecting Cybertron and building an empire far greater than the golden ages." He held up his right servo that closed into a fist. "A new age will fall over the Autobots. They will be hunted down as they did to my army on Earth."

"Boorring." Ivy said, shaking her head.

Megatron stares at her.

"How can my plans be boring?" Megatron asks.

Ivy smiles.

"A couple reasons." Ivy said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Tell me what it lacks." Megatron orders Ivy. "Now."

"It lacks flavor, flaws, juicy details, a good plot, some comic relief, and some action." Ivy lists as she unfolds her arms then puts her hands on the table. "Your plan sounds boring as a hollow tree set near The Addam's family house."

Megatron tilts his helmet.

"The Addams family?" Megatron repeats, confused.

Ivy's glare is more intimidating and sharp than a average child.

"That is it!" Ivy threw her hands into the air. "All your plans are awful!"

"Just because I have never met the Addam's family does NOT mean my plans are awful." Megatron said.

Ivy raises her eyebrow suggestively at eyebrows change from intimidating to a calm and comically eased expression.

"So you're saying the Addams family is real." Ivy said, as her face is getting red and redder.

Kelton stood there in the living room watching Ivy argue with thin air.

"You act like they are REAL!"Megatron bellowed the word 'real' in his reply. "I will use the Autobots squishy-fleshy friends to betray them and hand over their hiding place; I will kill each and every one of their human comrades with a vaporizer, then use a human machine to make them into roast beef, put apples on them, and EAT their curly noodle remains."

Ivy is laughing at Megatron's reply.

"You laugh at humans dying?" Megatron asks.

Kelton came to the table.

"Hey Kelton." Ivy said. "Define what a Science Fiction Vaporizer does."

"Vaporizer turns anything it hits into dust." Kelton said.

Megatron has this 'I am a fool' expression on his faceplate and lowers his helmet down towards the floor in shame. Kelton came to the table then he sat down in a chair across from Ivy.

"Where have you been for two years?" Kelton asks.

**_Well, you wouldn't believe__ me_**, Megatron could hear Ivy's thoughts.

"I thought my beating heart with unusual gas could have given you a hint." Ivy said.

Kelton did not seem to be appreciating her sarcastic reply.

"This is serious." Kelton said. "We had search parties, amber alerts, and we thought you had died."

Ivy smiles, contagiously a lot.

"I was in the universe where these gigantic alien robots exist." Ivy begins explaining to Kelton waving her right hand in mid air. "Such as Lord Megatron, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Crosshairs, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sideswipe, Arcee, Mudflap and Skids."

Kelton stares at Ivy.

"So that heart." Kelton said, a bit struggling to understand. "That is real?"

_**Dumbass, it is slagging real!,** _Megatron chuckles at the most amusing thought from the small human.

"I'll show you again." Ivy said, lifting her shirt up. Kelton's eyes went up so wide and huge that she puts it down. "I am currently linked to Mr Meg."

"As in. . ." Kelton said, looking at her concerned.

"Lord Megatron." Ivy finished with pride in her voice. "Yep!"

There is silence between them.

"Tell him you can't age." Megatron said.

Ivy glares up to the gigantic dark gray and possibly deadly robot.

"I was going to get into that part." Ivy said, waving her hand. "I know it is important and all for grown ups to hear about very dangerous important matters such as it is possible to dig into San Francisco." Ivy was so animated in her speaking. "And dying, and returning from zhe grave, and capturing two live Decepticons."

Kelton is pretty much spooked by their non-visible conversation.

"The human is staring at you." Megatron said.

"Okay." Ivy said, with a loose shrug.

"Okay what?" Kelton said.

"I can't age." Ivy said. "Mr Meg reminded me to tell you."

Kelton taps his finger on the table.

"You caught a Decepticon." Kelton said. "Alive."

"Decepticon(s)." Ivy corrects Kelton, **_sheesh he should go back to high school! _**"That is plural for two or more." She seems really smug telling Kelton. "And yes, I have successfully captured Dorito aka Starscream and his trusty bad cop friend Mr Cade; who you might know him as Barricade."

Kelton puts his hands together right under his chin.

"You..." Kelton said. "Let me get this straight." Kelton looks over his hands towards Ivy. "A ten old-"

"Eleven." Ivy corrects Kelton.

"A Eleven year old who has been gone for two years, pops up in the middle of the night, spooks her brother by showing a plastic covered heart, and hasn't physically aged has caught two decepticons." Kelton said. "And can see a dead robot."

"Yep." Ivy said with a rapid nod.

"Barricade is dead in the movie." Kelton said.

"Liar!" Ivy accuses hm. "Barricade is alive and well!"

"He is dead." Kelton said. "Ironhide killed him."

"He did not kill that bad cop, yet." Ivy said.

The argument was going back and forth.

"Why did I bother doing this link?" Megatron asks out loud.

"Cause ya don't wanna return ta zhe pits." Ivy replied. "It is only until you get a new body or resurruected."

"Where you were, it must be different." Kelton said.

"Two whole slagging years." Ivy said. "I missed out on a lot of history."

"You missed out on_ Night at The Museum._" Kelton said. Ivy's eyes went huge as though someone had broken bad news to her. "And _Transformers_. You missed out on meeting your new little sister too; Rachel."

Megatron looks down to Ivy.

"I will advise you not to punch at the table." Megatron said. "Your anger is better spent fighting."

Ivy's eyes dart at the war lord.

"Out." Ivy said, her voice at the hint of a growl. "Now."

Megatron frowns.

"You can't order me around, human!" Megatron declares.

Ivy folds her arms and narrows her eyes at Megatron.

"Listen buster, I am the one thing keeping you here and if I went to get a gun and killed myself; you'll be back into hell." Ivy said. "Don't make me get the gun out you piece of rotten metal that hasn't gotten washed in twenty-three decades!" She waves her hand turning her head away and made a digusted look. "Gee, you smell."

"Mr Meg, leave us be." Kelton said. "Go mess with a computer or something. We need private time."

"Will do." Megatron said.

Megatron turns away and through the walls right out of the house. He sees the bland buildings with cars and vans and trucks parked out or inside the garages. _Ugly green,_ Megatron thought at the front yards color. A bird flew over his helmet while unleashing its mighty disgusting white milk liquid right through him. If only Megatron had been solid would he have been the victim to bird poop. He came to the end of the street that had a green sign reading 'Dolan street;' attached to a gray post. A car was idlying near the street post.

"Camaro." Megatron said out loud, spotting a yellow and black corvette camaro from across on the other street ahead. "And she said we're fictional!"

Megatron slams his foot into a car. The car speeded across the street right in the way of a bus with unexpected blazing flames at the roof. The bus came into the side of the unmanned were frantic screams coming from the bus. Megatron puts his gigantic claw servo on his metal face and shook his helm disappointingly. We can see the emergency back door to the bus is forced open wide. Many of the windows are kicked open and some of the windows were pulled down.

"I didn't intend for this." Megatron said, with a begrudging attitude as more school kids were falling out of the bus-the bus wasn't moving at this point-from the windows and the back emergency door.

The school kids, who were young enough to see ghosts, stare at is right after the whole bus had been evacuated. Megatron steps back cursing in his native language which isn't appropriate for children to hear in English. His sharp fearsome teeth grit on each other. **_I missed so many things from that portal thing taking me in,_ **Megatron heard Ivy's thought, **_not just my correct birthdays. _**

"Megatron!" One of the young school kids yell. "Lord Megatron saved us!"

"Transformers aren't real!" Another child said. "They're fictional."

"The leader of the Decepticons has just saved our butts and you are saying Megatron is the Invisible man." Another child with a unusual voice points out.

"No." The arguing child said. "I am pointing out Megatron is not real."

The confused and panicking kids who hadn't the slightest ability to see ghosts were bus driver is doing a head count to make sure everyone got out. We can see the insides of the bus is blazing.

"Phew!" The bus driver said, wiping his forehead. The Bus Driver sighs. "Everyone got out of the bus safely."

Megatron is horrified what he has done. The leader of all Decepticons, who is dead, had saved a bus full _of humans._

"You did not see me." Megatron said as he is walking backwards from the children staring at him.

Megatron ran off into the distance away from the children,and shortly after that several firetrucks came screeching near to the flaming bus._What have I done?, _Megatron asks himself now at the far edge of the street. Would he do much good in this universe that lacked a Cybertron, a cybertronian war between two brothers, and two factions? Megatron did not want to picture how much good he would do as the sole and only student to his Uncle who promised to make him a Prime. The sole sucessor to the Decepticon leadership.

"I hate earth." Megatron grumbles sitting through a swing set and his huge arms folded on top of another.


	23. Uncertain

Kelton was unsure about Ivy's sanity, and, besides the fact she had her heart encased in a plastic container similar to the nuclear vortex that Tony Stark had in Iron Man 1. Today is May the 12th on a Monday in 2008. The same day Christian missed school, a blazing bus was stopped by a unmanned vehicle,and Ivy's insane explanation that she is a 'thing' unknown to the science field in both universes. Kelton decided to start the day off by watching Transformers; just to hear some commentary from Ivy.

About what else may be different from the universe Ivy was abducted into.

"Yep." Ivy said, as Megatron's movie character had stepped out of the cave. "That's the Megatron I see and no one else can."

Christian's eyes were huge as he gasps.

"Yo...uoi...you can see Megatron?" Christian asks.

Ivy nods.

"Of course I can." Ivy said, with a huge and wide smile. "Megatron is honestly more filthier than his video game counterpart."

Christian's jaw drops.

Ivy's face turns a heated red and her fingers rolled up against the palm of her hand.

"Oh shut up big head!" Ivy shouts at thin air waving her fist ferociously. "This meat bag is _my_ brother!" Ivy mentioned it in a prideful voice. "At least we're not warring against each other like you do to your little bro-" Ivy's eyes glance back to the television set. "Woah, Mr Meg, you're a beast compared to Optimus."

Kelton and Christian stare at Ivy. Kelton pressed the pause button on the remote in his hand.

"They're...what?" Kelton said.

"Relate-ed." Ivy said.

"I know, but are you saying these two powerful alien god like robots are brothers?" Kelton asks.

"That's what I said, Step Dad." Ivy said. "They are brothers."

"So Megatron is Optimus Prme's big brother." Christian said. "And Optimus Prime is Megatron's little brother."

"I like the sound of this sibling relationship." Kelton said. "Back to the movie."

Kelton presses the play button and then the movie resumed. Ivy's face became horrified seeing the death of Jazz, and then, witnessing Ironhide flipping over a human being while shooting in mid air as the camera seemed to be focusing on the woman's attractive beauty. Ivy was shouting "Move it,botox woman!" as the sitting woman was doing nothing. Ivy muttered a choice word in Cybertronian to the side probably because Megatron had said something along the lines of "Humans focus on the prop being there for the entire movie like a rib instead of a living ant." characterizing the woman as a object.

When the movie ended and the credit rolled; Kelton pressed the disk ejector button on the remote.

"Megatron, I know this entire movie is inaccurate about you eating a slagging spark!" Ivy yells at thin air. "And Starscream referring to you by 'Master'." Kelton takes the disk out and then puts in another disk from a 'Night at the Museum' DVD case. "But you're a ghost and it has been ...I dunno, a _whole year_ since this movie was made!"

Christian was listening in.

Ivy waves her hand.

"So who cares you can control electronics?" Ivy asks, and then sticks her tongue out. "You can't redo the entire movie that was so badaft!"

Kelton came back to the couch with the remote.

"So 'Megatron' can control electronics?" Kelton asks.

"Yep." Ivy said.

"Cool." Christian said.

In the beginning of the movie that was seemingly non-transformers; Megatron appears on screen making a sizzle and the whole scenery going on had been paused. Horror appears on Christian's face. Ivy looks annoyed in contrast to Kelton's startled facial reaction at the realistic sight of Megatron in the television

"I am_ a apprentice_, not a master!" Megatron proclaims. "I have yet to become a prime!"

Christian screams grabbing the remote from Kelton and fearfully presses the fast forward button.

"Do not fast-forward on me-" Megatron begins to protest but Christian got a couple scenes away from Megatron and the movie resumed.

Ivy laughs.

"Oh brother." Ivy said, slapping her knee. "You've got some guts in there!"

"Let me see that." Kelton said, taking the remote.

Christian grabs a pillow and hides his face behind it.

"He's a ghost, Christian." Kelton said. "You don't have to be scared of a ghost."

"Megatron is a scary ghost." Christian said in a low and a scared voice.

Kelton goes back a couple scenes back to Megatron on the screen.

"You're a little boy who has the windpipe of a wimpy girl, your response is very pathetic, and I am not just a ghost!" Megatron again proclaims. "I am a living spark capable of controlling anything you use that is machinery-" Kelton's finger temptively lays on the fast forward button. "Don't you dare fast forward on me, filthy organic."

Megatron's red flaming optics narrow together towards Kelton.

"That little boy you're talking about is my Ex-wive's son." Kelton said.

Ivy slowly turns her head towards Kelton seemingly shaken and startled. But there was a hint of relief that channeled through her shoulders. Megatron could hear in Ivy's mind;**_about time my mom did._**Though Ivy didn't expect it to happen that fast over two could feel a slight singe of guilt washing into her mind. Ivy is already assuming it happened because of her.

"And this machinery will fast forward." Kelton finishes.

Kelton presses the fast forward button on Megatron's face and then after that they resume watching the turns out that maybe Ivy is not all insane as Kelton may have originally thought at first about her wild story. Throughout movie that featured Robin Williams and the guy from the Focker's; Ivy was smiling and laughing so freely without a worry. It was the first time that Kelton and Christian heard Ivy snort while laughing so hard in two years.

"Aww!" Ivy dawws. "Teddy has a crush on Sacajawea!" Her eyes became tearful. "Aw Teddy..."


End file.
